Querencia
by svtdictionary
Summary: Soonyoung adalah Querencia Jihoon dan sebaliknya. Ini adalah kisah cinta pasangan sejoli yang kadang manis kadang asin. bxb Soonhoon / Hozi / Howoo Fanfiction / Soonyoung x Jihoon / Seventeen Fanfict
1. Chapter 1 : Sarapan

**Querencia **

**Chapter 1 : Sarapan**

_Soonhoon Slice of Life Fanfiction _

_Starring : Soonyoung; Jihoon; etc._

_MATURE FOR 17+ ABOVE _

_DOSA DAN SEBAGIANNYA TANGGUNG SENDIRI YA GUYS_

_._

* * *

_HAPPY READING^^_

* * *

**.**

**Q**uerencia (.verb)—a metaphysical concept in the Spanish language. The term comes from the Spanish verb "querer," which means "to desire." In bullfighting, a bull may stake out his querencia, a certain part of the bull ring where he feels strong and safe.

.

"Soonyoung."

Jihoon mencicit ditelinga soonyoung yang sibuk mengerjakan tugas akhirnya sebagai mahasiswa—apalagi namanya kalo bukan skripsi.

"Soonyoung ish."

Jadi ceritanya, Soonyoung sedang merajuk. Merajuk kepada Jihoon karena si kecil itu tidak menepati janji nya untuk sarapan sebelum berangkat kuliah. Padahal ini sudah ketiga kalinya mereka membuat perjanjian tapi Jihoon selalu saja melanggar. Soonyoung dibuat kesal jadinya.

"Soonyoung huwaa jawab aku."

Jihoon kelabakan setengah mampus. Soonyoung benar-benar mendiami nya sejak pengakuan sarapan tadi pagi. Begitu Jihoon berkata "_aku lupa sarapan lagi, Soonyoung."_, Ia hanya tersenyum kecut kemudian meninggalkan Jihoon begitu saja.

Kembali lagi ke Jihoon yang masih berjuang agar Soonyoung berhenti merajuk.

"Soonyoung, sudah lama kita tidak bercinta."

"Soonyoung, mau pergi ke hongkong bersamaku, tidak?"

Barusan itu Jihoon terpaksa menjatuhkan harga dirinya sebagai uke tsundere kelas kakap. Selama empat tahun pacaran, Ini pertama kalinya Jihoon mengajak Soonyoung bercinta secara terang-terangan (meskipun terpaksa, sih). Kalau sudah seperti ini, Jihoon rela melakukan apa saja asalkan Soonyoung berhenti mendiaminya.

Sementara itu Soonyoung masih diam—bahkan memperlihatkan ketertarikan saja tidak.

Jihoon fix sedih sih. Kedua matanya memerah dan air mata sudah menggenang siap ditumpah ruahkan si empu.

"Soonyoung baiklah aku tidak akan buat janji lagi mulai besok kalau aku tidak sarapan makan aku akan makan bersamamu saja biarin aku telat masuk kelas asalkan aku bisa sara—"

Jihoon terkejut bukan main begitu melihat Soonyoung mendadak menoleh kearahnya dan mendekat hingga pangkal hidung mereka bersentuhan

"—pan."

Jihoon menelan ludah. Soonyoung memasang ekspresi tak terbaca. Tapi—ekhem—bisa terlihat jelas kalau ekor mata Soonyoung sibuk menatap belah bibir Jihoon yang merah seperti apel impor.

"Kau tau Jihoon? Barusan itu—adalah jawaban yang sudah kutunggu sejak tadi pagi."

Kemudian semua mengalir begitu saja ketika Soonyoung menyambar permukaan bibir Jihoon yang manis seperti buah cherry baru panen. Jihoon membalas ciuman Soonyoung dengan airmata yang sudah tumpah dipipi chubbynya. Soonyoung tau Jihoon barusan menangis sehingga tanpa basa-basi ia menarik tenguk Jihoon dan berganti posisi agar ciuman mereka semakin nikmat. Jihoon mengalungkan tangannya dileher Soonyoung—sedikit menjambak pangkal rambutnya begitu Soonyoung iseng mengigit lidah kecil Jihoon.

Pasokan oksigen terpaksa menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Sebuah benang saliva terjuntai begitu Jihoon menjauhkan kepalanya dari Soonyoung.

"Maafkan aku soonyoung.."

Jihoon beneran sedih dengan bibir yang sudah meliuk kebawah. Soonyoung terkekeh luar biasa sebelum membawa Jihoon kepelukannya.

"Dimaafkan sayang. Mulai besok, aku akan mampir kerumah mu saja lalu kita sarapan bersama."

"siap bos."

Jihoon betah parah kalau sudah menempel didada bidang Soonyoung. Hangat dan sangat nyaman, pas sekali untuk ukuran kepala nya yang mungil.

"Soonyoung.. kenapa ya kau itu hangat sekali?"

"karena aku memang ditakdirkan untukmu."

Jihoon mencubit manja perut Soonyoung sebab lelaki itu bodoh sekali.

"terus.. besok enaknya kita sarapan apa, sayang?" Soonyoung mengelus lembat puncak kepala Jihoon, sesekali menyesap rambutnya yang bau strawberry.

"apa saja yang penting ada cola."

Soonyoung mendorong Jihoon menjauh, menunjukan protesnya akan cola yang menjadi candu Jihoon selama ini.

"—Ihhhh soonyoung aku bercanda"

Soonyoung yang notabene terlalu mencintai Jihoon bisa apa selain terkekeh pelan kemudian menarik Jihoon kembali ke pelukannya?

"Jihoon, apa perlu kumusnahkan saja semua pabrik cola supaya kamu berhenti meminumnya?"

Jihoon menggeleng agresif. Enak saja Soonyoung mau memusnahkan surga dunianya.

"kalau aku memusnahkan nya kita langsung putus, Soon."

Jihoon melepas pelukannya. Ia meringsek turun dari ranjang besar Soonyoung kemudian menutup jendela dan mengunci pintu kamar. Kemudian beralih mematikan laptop Soonyoung yang menyala, dan kembali keatas ranjang dengan kedua tangan yang melingkar di leher Soonyoung.

Jihoon mungkin sedang kerasukan setan tapi sekarang ini ia benar-benar sedang ingin bercumbu dengan soonyoung.

"kau benar ingin aku bawa ke Hongkong, begitu?"

Jihoon tidak bergeming. Ia fokus menatap mata Soonyoung tapi kedua tangannya turun membuka kancing kemeja Soonyoung. Tidak lupa ia membuka sweater merah nya sendiri—menyisakan tubuh shirtless pucat yang entah kenapa selalu membuat Soonyoung tegang.

"kau nakal sekali, belajar dari siapa hm?"

Jihoon tersenyum manis. Kedua tangannya membantu soonyoung melepas kemejanya dengan tatapan mata yang masih terhubung. Jihoon luar biasa agresif dan Soonyoung tidak boleh menyiakan-nyiakan kesempatan emas ini.

"Jihoon, jangan salahkan aku jika besok kau tidak bisa berjalan seharian."

Sekarang Soonyoung mengambil kesempatan mendorong Jihoon hingga jatuh ke ranjang

"Oh yaaa? Kedengarannya menarik—aku bisa digendong olehmu terus seharian."

Soonyoung terheran-heran. Sebenarnya mahluk apa yang sekarang sedang merasuki Jihoon sampai merubahnya jadi binal dan agresif begini?

Tapi tidak apa

Toh Soonyoung selalu siap untuk membawa Jihoon keliling Hongkong

"_Welcome to Hongkong, baby."_

Dan seperti apa yang sudah kalian duga, mereka bercinta habis-habisan hingga Jihoon nyaris pingsan. Untung saja Soonyoung masih punya empati sehingga mereka mengakhiri penyatuan setelah tiga kali pelepasan.

Mereka tidur kelelahan sampai siang hari

Rencana dan jadwal sarapan pagi mereka musnah sudah.

.

.

TBC/END?

* * *

padahal mau un dan utbk sbm tapi aku malah disini bikin fanfiction, fanfiction porno lagi kwkwkw.  
kalo mau lanjut, tau dong syaratnya apahh?


	2. Chapter 2 : Surprise After Work Out

**Querencia  
**

**Chapter 2 : Surprise after Work Out **

_Soonhoon Slice of Life Fanfiction  
_

_Starring : Soonyoung; Jihoon; etc.  
_

_UNTUK CHAPTER INI MATURENYA DI ILANGIN DULU GUYS_

_._

_._

* * *

"Jihoon, pakai sabuk pengamanmu."

Hari ini jadwal kencan mingguan pasangan sejoli Soonyoung Jihoon adalah pergi olahraga ke gym. Jihoon yang punya ide setelah satu jam lalu Soonyoung mengetuk pintu rumahnya untuk ngajak kencan.

Sebenarnya Soonyoung menolak mentah-mentah karena ia benci berkeringat—tapi karena Jihoon itu sangat galak, Soonyoung terpaksa menuruti daripada nanti didiami sekecil berambut coklat berhari-hari.

Mereka pergi dengan mobil milik ayah Soonyoung karena mobil Soonyoung lagi menginap di bengkel akibat kelakuan Jihoon menginjak pedal gas saat sedang belajar mengendarai mobil. Jihoon mewek luar biasa begitu tau ia hampir mencelakai dirinya sendiri dan pacarnya. Soonyoung nya sih biasa saja, toh asuransi mobilnya masih berlaku sampai satu tahun kedepan.

Kembali lagi kedua insan yang sibuk berpegangan tangan sembari menunggu lampu merah.

"Jihoon, berhentilah pergi ke gym. Kau mau ototmu itu besar hingga meledak seperti balon?"

Akhir – akhir ini hobi Jihoon memang jadi semakin aneh. Setelah sebelumnya pria kecil itu tertarik dengan gundam, kemudian film latin dan sepatu roda—sekarang tiba-tiba saja ia tertarik dengan aktivitas membesarkan otot dan tulang. Jihoon mulai tertarik setelah waktu itu melihat acara di tv yang memperlihatkan seorang dengan otot besar yang dapat mengangkat sebuah sepeda motor hanya dengan dua tangan. Jihoon terkagum-kagum dan ia segera menghubungi gym terdekat untuk mendaftar program bulanan.

Jihoon yang sibuk makan roti, mendengus sebelum berucap "santai saja,Soonyoung. Ini tidak akan bertahan lama. Kalau aku bosan nanti juga bakal stop sendiri."

"Tapi ini sudah dua bulan dan kamu tidak pernah bosan, sayang."

Jihoon memelet, "bilang saja kamu takut ukuran ototmu itu bakal kalah sama aku wleee"

Soonyoung yang gemes langsung kecup bibir Jihoon yang semakin merah karena selai semangka

Mereka sampai di gym langganan Jihoon. Soonyoung mana mungkin tega membiarkan Jihoon membawa bawaan berat jadi ia menyuruh Jihoon langsung masuk sementara dirinya membawa sebuah tas besar berisi pakaian ganti pacarnya.

Begitu Soonyoung masuk, ia langsung diberi pemandangan yang sejujurnya tidak terlalu ia suka.

Jihoon sudah siap dengan singlet olahraga warna hitam dan celana pendek berjalan menuju treadmill dipojok ruangan.

"Soonyoung, cepat ganti pakaianmu!"

Kegiatan mereka di Gym benar-benar random. Awalnya mereka membakar tenaga dengan berlari diatas treadmill, kemudian latihan angkat beban dengan instruktur seokmin, melakukan muay thai asal-asalan, sampai akhirnya Soonyoung tidak kuat dan menarik Jihoon ke toilet kemudian menciumi pacarnya rakus.

"Jihoon, aku tidak kuat ngeliat kamu keringetan sambil pake baju kaya gitu."

Soonyoung terus terang. Jihoon gemes luar biasa melihat wajah pacarnya yang merah seperti kepiting rebus direstoran sebrang.

"Baiklah soonyoung aku akan berhenti pergi kesini."

Kemudian mereka berganti baju. Jihoon agak kaget melihat Soonyoung yang memakai pakaian ganti super mahal untuk ukuran sekedar pergi olahraga. Jaket Denim Valentino yang harganya dua juta won itu sempat Soonyoung pake untuk mengelap keringat di dahi.

Tapi Jihoon gak heran sih. Toh selama ini dia memang memacari anak konglomerat yang sudah kaya raya puluhan generasi. Ayah Soonyoung itu pengusaha chaebol sukses sementara Ibu Soonyoung itu insinyur wanita kondang.

Jihoon iseng mengambil foto candid Soonyoung yang sedang menunggu dirinya ganti baju.

"Soonyoung, bajumu itu mahal jangan dipakai untuk lap keringat."

"Biarkan saja, kamu mau kubelikan juga?"

Jihoon menggeleng hebat, "Aku ingin makan, Soon."

Soonyoung membawa Jihoon pergi makan dipinggiran distrik gangnam. Jihoon bilang ia ingin makan yang kenyal-kenyal jadi Soonyoung membawanya pergi makan ke restoran cumi-cumi terkenal.

Jihoon sempet bete karena begitu mereka memasuki restoran, semua mata perempuan langsung tertuju pada wajah Soonyoung yang (ekhem) sangat tampan seperti pangeran. Tapi karena Soonyoung itu adalah pacar yang sangat peka dan baik, ia langsung mengambil masker untuk menutupi wajah tampannya agar jadi setengah tampan saja.

Jihoon makan sangat banyak sampai Soonyoung jadi kenyang sendiri melihat sang kekasih mengunyah kesana-kemari.

"Jihoon sayang, makan pelan-pelan."

Jihoon mengangguk dengan segepal onigiri di mulut.

Soonyoung gemas. selalu menyangka kalau selama ini ia memacari segumpal mochi.

"Jihoon, akhir-akhir ini aku sering punya pikiran untuk menikahimu."

Jihoon yang lagi minum langsung tersedak dengan mata membelakak

"Ih—apasih maksud kamu?"

Soonyoung tersenyum manis sampai hati Jihoon seakan langsung meleleh. Jihoon sangat benci mengakuinya tapi Soonyoung itu memang definisi cowok rupawan yang tajirnya gak karuan.

"ko kamu kaget? kamu gapernah nyangka bakal dinikahin sama pacar kamu sendiri?"

* * *

Mobil (ayah) Soonyoung sudah terparkir didepan rumah Jihoon. Setelah sebelumnya salam dan ngobrol dengan 'calon mantu', Soonyoung langsung izin masuk kedalam kamar Jihoon. Yang punya kamar lagi izin ke kamar mandi mau nabung.

Karena sudah menganggap kamar Jihoon sebagai kamarnya sendiri, Soonyoung langsung saja menggantikan jaket denim mahal nya ke kaus oblong warna biru yang ada dilemari Jihoon. Rambut yang sebelumnya tertata rapi Soonyoung buat jadi berantakan biar makin mirip Brad Pitt, katanya.

Jihoon keluar kamar mandi. Soonyoung langsung menarik tubunya kepangkuan kemudian menciumi bibirnya.

Awalnya hanya saling kecup-mengecup, tapi lama-kelamaan Soonyoung jadi makin nafsu melahap bibir Jihoon. Bibir manis rasa apel itu Soonyoung kulum dengan penuh rasa cinta. Jihoon melingkarkan tangannya di leher Soonyoung—menekan kepala pacarnya supaya lebih dalam mengeksplorasi mulutnya.

Soonyoung melepas lebih dulu ciuman dengan batang hidung mereka tetap bersentuhan

"Jihoon sayang—

Soonyoung mengecup dalam bibir Jihoon

—kamu mau gak nikah sama aku?"

Jihoon merona panah. Semakin merona ketika Soonyoung meli ngkarkan sebuah sebuah cincin di jari manisnya.

"kamu tau kan kita udah pacaran lama. Aku bosan memanggilmu sebagai 'pacarku' terus, Jihoon. Aku mau cepat-cepat ganti status dan ingin cepat-cepat milikin kamu seutuhnya."

Soonyoung mengusap wajah Jihoon

"selesai aku sidang nanti, kita langsung persiapkan semuanya. Kita tentukan mau nikah tanggal berapa, mau undang siapa aja, mau honeymoon dimana… Asal kamu setuju dulu mau aku nikahi."

Soonyooung tersenyum ketika melihat Jihoon tersenyum

"Tentu saja aku mau soonyoung—

Jihoon mengecup balik bibir Soonyoung

aku mau cepat-cepat nikah biar semua orang tau kalo kamu cuma milik aku."

Soonyoung lega luar biasa. Setelah berminggu-minggu berperang mengambil keputusan akhirnya Soonyoung mantap menyatakan keinginan nya dan untungnya Jihoon menerima.

"Terimakasih, Kwon Jihoon."

Jihoon yang mendengarnya tersenyum malu. Ia memukul manja bahu Soonyoung sementara yang dipukul cuma bisa ketawa lebar.

Kemudian mereka berbagi ciuman lagi hingga pagi hari.

.

.

TBC/END?

* * *

guys kutulis ini tadi malam sehabis belajar mati2an geografi dan siangnya kupublish sebelum bertempur dengan ekonomi wkwk. Chapter besok mau saya kasih sedikit konflik tapi janji scene anuan nya bakal ada. scroll kebawah ya guys ada dikit lanjutan.

* * *

.

.

OMAKE

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan, 'nak Soonyoung?"

Itu Ayahnya Jihoon membuka obrolan dengan Ibu Jihoon duduk bersebelahan

"Jadi begini om tante—sepertinya, saya akan segera menikahi putra anda Jihoon."

Orangtua mana yang tidak terkejut mendengar anak semata wayang nya tiba-tiba ingin dilamar?

"Yatuhan—apa Jihoon sudah mengetahuinya?"

"Belum, tante. Saya mau minta izin ke tante dan om dulu. Kalau om dan tante mengizinkan, baru nanti saya bilang ke Jihoon."


	3. Chapter 3 : Li Shang

**Querencia **

**Chapter 3 : Li Shang **

**!light-sex! **

_Starring : Kwon Soonyoung; Jihoon; etc. _

_._

_._

* * *

"Baiklah ibu, aku sayang ibu."

Jihoon sedang asyik menonton televisi ketika ia menerima panggilan dari ibunya yang sekarang sedang liburan ke Islandia. Ibu Jihoon sepertinya bahagia disana. Sudah terhitung 3 kali hari ini ia menelfon Jihoon hanya untuk menceritakan pengalamannya selama liburan di negeri ujung dunia. Jihoon lumayan lega karena sebelumnya ia sempat khawatir ibunya mungkin akan sulit beradaptasi mengingat ia belum pernah keluar negeri.

Jihoon sebenarnya tidak ingin mengakhiri telfon dengan ibunya –hanya saja film yang sekarang sedang tayang di layar tv sungguh menarik atensi. Jihoon dibuat penasaran sampai tidak sadar kalau Soonyoung sudah berdiri dibelakang sofa dengan tas kerja dan kemeja. Soonyoung tidak mau menganggu 'hobi' baru Jihoon yang sekarang lebih nyentrik lagi.

"_My duty is to my heart." _

Jihoon tersenyum sangat manis melihat pasangan yang ada di layar tv berciuman diatas sinar rembulan yang ukh sangat romantis. Jihoon sampe manyun karena dia senang ending yang seperti ini. Ending yang bahagia selamanya. Ia bahkan sampai ingin bertepuk tangan—jika saja Soonyoung tidak mengangetkan nya dengan ciuman basah dibibirnya.

"Soonyoung!"

Jihoon melempar protes tapi bukan main, wajahnya tetap memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Soonyoung tertawa ganteng kemudian melompati sofa dan duduk disamping Jihoon-nya.

"kali ini film apa, sayang?"

"_Mulan_, Soonyoung. Film ini baguss sekaliii."

Silahkan kalian tertawa tapi hobi Jihoon sekarang memang 'menonton kartun princess Disney'. Film pertama yang ia tonton adalah _snow white_, kemudian ia semakin penasaran dan berakhir seperti sekarang—menonton sendirian sampai jam 10 malam. Soonyoung semakin heran tapi yasudahlah, toh ini bukan sesuatu berbau negatif. Ia sudah sangat bersyukur Jihoon tidak melanjutkan hobinya pergi ke gym. Bisa bahaya jika nanti tubuh Jihoon berubah jadi macam _Hercules._

"Kenapa tidak nonton dikamar saja?" Soonyoung bertanya dan tangannya membawa kepala Jihoon mendekat, mengecup dahi dan bibirnya.

"Aku menunggumu tentu saja."

"Menungguku kan tetap bisa dikamar? Disini panas Jihoon."

"Kau tidak ingat aku ini istrimu? Sudah kewajiban aku menunggumu pulang."

Ya, Soonyoung dan Jihoon sudah resmi menikah sejak satu bulan lalu. Soonyoung sudah menyelesaikan kuliah dan langsung menempati janjinya menikahi si dokter Jihoon. Mereka menikah di Busan dan Namyangju kemudian pergi bulan madu ke Islandia. Alasan mengapa ibu Jihoon juga liburan ke Islandia? Itu karena Soonyoung yang memberikannya sebagai hadiah. Awalnya Jihoon menolak keras dengan alasan membuang uang tapi Soonyoung kekeuh dengan argumen _"apa yang kita rasakan, Ibu dan ayahmu juga harus rasakan." _

Sekarang Soonyoung dan Jihoon sudah pindah kekamar mereka yang luasnya mungkin sebesar ladang jagung ayah Jihoon. Soonyoung berganti pakaian dan mandi sementara Jihoon sudah tiduran diatas kasur, bersiap menonton kelanjutan film _Mulan _yang kedua. Ia hanya perlu menunggu Soonyoung jadi mereka bisa nonton bersama. _Biar romantis_, pikir Jihoon.

"jadi sayang, sekarang film apa?"

"film yang sama Soonyoung, tapi ini series yang kedua."

Soonyoung sebenarnya lelah dan tidak mengerti apa-apa. Ditambah lagi, dia benci kartun. Tapi mana mungkin ia terus terang sama Jihoon, yang ada nanti Jihoon malah menangis kencang karena sudah memaksanya nonton bersama. Sekarang yang terpenting adalah Jihoon senang dan Soonyoung juga jadi tenang.

"Soonyoung, kau lihat pemeran laki-laki itu? Namanya _Li Shang_, dan dia keren sekali."

Soonyoung tersenyum. Ia mendengarkan sambil terus mengusap rambut Jihoon yang sekarang berubah jadi warna coklat. _Sudah bukan saatnya menggunakan warna rambut nyentrik_, ucap Jihoon ketika ditanya Soonyoung mengapa ia mengubah warna rambut pirangnya.

"_Li Shang_ itu jendral perang, Ia dan _Fa Mulan_ menggemaskan sekali."

"Hmm mana yang kau lebih suka Jihoon? Jendral perang seperti dia atau lelaki kantoran seperti aku?"

Jihoon menoleh, sedikit tersinggung tapi ia terdiam dan berpikir. _Pertanyaan yang menarik._

"Kalau aku hidup di dunia fantasi seperti _Mulan_ ya tentu saja aku memilih Jendral Perang, pasti lebih berwibawa dan membawa banyak keuntungan untuk rakyat dan kerajaan—tapi realitanya, aku cuma manusia biasa yang hidup di dunia yang sama sekali tidak adil. Bertemu orang yang tulus menjagaku sepertimu saja aku sudah sangat beruntung, Soonyoung. Ternyata dunia ini adil namun dengan cara yang kita tentukan sendiri."

Soonyoung tidak pernah nyesal menikahi Jihoon. Fakta bahwa sekarang Jihoon adalah istrinya saja kadang Soonyoung masih tidak percaya. Bagai mendapat durian runtuh, Soonyoung berhasil mendapatkan hati Jihoon yang dulu sedingin nitrogen. Jika saja dulu Soonyoung tidak nekat menyatakan cinta, Mungkin Jihoon sekarang sudah menjadi barang rebutan para lelaki hidung belang.

Soonyoung tersenyum, membawa wajah Jihoon mendekat kemudian menciumnya. Ciuman yang lembut seperti kain yang baru digosok. Jihoon dengan senang hati membalas dengan membuka mulutnya agar soonyoung bebas mengeksplorasi.

Suasananya cukup mendukung untuk bercinta. Jihoon juga cukup peka kalau Soonyoung ingin menyentuhnya. Maka Jihoon menerima saja ketika Soonyoung perlahan membuka kancing piyama tidurnya. Sedikit geli, tapi Jihoon suka.

"Soonh—apa kamu gak capek? Kamu baru pulang kerja."

Jihoon menarik kepala Soonyoung yang sudah merambat ke tulang selangkanya. Memastikan kalau Soonyoungnya tidak masalah karena dari yang Jihoon liat, Soonyoung terlihat kelelahan.

"kau tau? Bercinta denganmu justru bakal menambah energiku."

Jihoon tertawa renyah, Soonyoung juga. Kemudian mereka kembali berciuman kali ini French kiss basah hingga liur mereka menetes didagu Jihoon. Soonyougn menyibak piyama Jihoon, memberikan kecupan dikedua putingnya. Jihoon tidak bisa apa-apa selain mendesah nikmat. Bercinta dengan Soonyoung memang sudah jadi candu baginya.

"Soonyoung—pelan-pelan sayang."

Hingga akhirnya Jihoon pergi untuk mandi setelah tiga kali pelepasan. Sementara Soonyoung? Sudah tepar dikasur sehabis menggempur Jihoon habis-habisan. Salahkan Soonyoung yang sibuk bereksperimen dengan posisi bercinta mereka. Jadi ribet dan buang banyak tenaga. Tapi Jihoon tidak menyangkal kalau sensasinya luar biasa. Bahkan pengalaman bercinta mereka di Islandia kalah telak dengan yang kali ini.

Selesai mandi Jihoon tidak langsung tidur. Mana mungkin ia tidur sementara film _Mulan _yang ia tonton terpotong begitu saja karena rengekan Soonyoung minta bercinta?. Jihoon harus menyelesaikan film yang satu ini malam ini juga supaya besok ia bisa melanjutkan series princess Disney berikutnya.

"Selamat malam, Soonyoung jelek. Aku mau pacaran sama jendral _Shang_ dulu."

.

.

TBC / END?

* * *

Woah maaf ya teman2 kalau ngarepin mature scene-nya lebih dari itu, inget sekarang lagi bulan puasa. inipun aku publish malam. btw ini cerita aku buat bener2 berdasarkan mimpi dan minat aku akhir2 ini lol percaya gak cewek umur 18 tahun masih demen sama princess disney?. Habis lebaran ku bakal post lagi yang lebih hot~~


	4. Chapter 4 : Permission

**Querencia **

**Chapter 4 : Permission **

_Soonhoon Slice Of Life Fanfiction _

_Starring : Soonyoung; Jihoon;etc_

_Mention! Wonwoo;Seungkwan _

**!light-sex!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Soonyoung, boleh yaaaa?"

Itu Jihoon lagi menggunakan aegyo andalannya untuk mengelabuhi Soonyoung—yang biasanya sih selalu berhasil dan Soonyoung harus mengibarkan bendera putih. Bagaimana tidak? Jihoon sampai merayu dengan bibir seperti bebek dan kancing atas kemeja yang sengaja dibuka oleh yang punya. Kesan seksi dan manis yang disatupadukan, sumpah demi tuhan Kwon Soonyoung mana kuat.

"Tidak Sayang."

Bukan main Soonyoung ingin langsung menerkam anak macan yang ada didepannya—tapi tidak mungkin karena yang ada nanti dia malah kena tendang sampai aula. Soonyoung cukup pintar untuk peka kalau ini semua hanya rayuan maut Jihoon untuk dapat sesuatu yang dia mau. Tipikal uke kaya Jihoon mana mungkin bertingkah laku kaya gini? Yang ada dunia kiamat.

Muka Jihoon memerah. Udah cukup ia menjatuhkan harga dirinya didepan si bodoh ini tapi ternyata tidak membuahkan hasil sama sekali?! Yang ada dia malah dapat penolakan?!

"Bodoamat Soonyoung gaboleh tidur dikamar."

Jihoon mecubit kecil perut Soonyoung karena gemas si bodoh disampingnya tidak mau memberikan izin. Ingin sekali Jihoon menguyel-unyel muka Soonyoung tapi gak mungkin—Jihoon kan sayanggggg banget Soonyoung, si kecil itu mana mungkin tega menyakiti bodohnya?

_Padahal Jihoon gak tau kalau cubitan barusan membuat Soonyoung nyaris berteriak kesakitan_

Soonyoung ternsenyum manis. Matanya tidak menyipit tapi bibirnya kembang kempis. Mirip pedofil, tapi hey dia bukan pedofil. Itu hanya bentuk senyum gemas Soonyoung kalau sedang berurusan dengan ambekan Jihoon. Jihoon sudah hapal senyum itu dan tidak bohong Jihoon sampai bosan.

"Jihoon, kalau kamu nanti pingsan kecapekan gimana?"

Jadi kalau kalian penasaran, sekitar tigapuluh menit lalu Jihoon datang duduk disamping Soonyoung yang sedang menyesap kopi. Ia datang ke Soonyoung untuk negoisasi tentang 'jam kerja'nya sebagai dokter. Selama ini jadwal praktek Jihoon sebagai dokter anak hanya tiga hari dalam seminggu. Itupun hanya dari pukul 10 pagi sampai jam 3 sore saja. Kadang-kadang malah dipotong setengahnya sama Soonyoung.

Gak heran sih, secara rumah sakit tempat Jihoon bekerja itu milik ayah Soonyoung—dimana secara tidak langsung rumah sakit itu juga jadi milik Soonyoung. Jadi Soonyoung bebas dong mengatur jam kerja semua pegawainya, tak terkecuali istri mungilnya.

Tapi hey—Soonyoung bukan orang semena-mena, ia tetap menyesuaikan semua jam kerja para dokter dengan kondisi mereka. Ia hanya mengatur Jihoon punya jam kerja.

"Soonyoung, aku tidak tahu harus ngapain kalau sedang tidak kerja. Kamu tega aku kebosenan dirumah sementara disana banyak anak kecil mengantri butuh pertolongan?"

Baiklah jika memang 'rayuan mau't tidak bekerja, Jihoon akan mencoba cara rasional lagi saja. _Negosiasi. _Bagaimanapun Juga mereka berdua adalah orang berpendidikan tinggi yang pasti orientasi hidupnya keatas dan mengikuti perkembangan zaman.

Soonyoung memang benar bodoh tapi untuk perihal seperti ini, dia tahu persis apa yang harus ia lakukan. Soonyoung sebenarnya mau saja mengizinkan Jihoon menambah jam kerja, membiarkan istrinya bermain dan berinteraksi lebih lama dengan anak-anak—tapi sayangnya kondisi fisik Jihoon sangat tidak bisa diajak kerja sama.

"Jihoon, kamu sebenarnya tau kan aku mau?—Tapi sayang, coba lihat kondisimu sekarang. Aku takut kamu kelelahan."

Sebagai suami yang baik dan perhatian, Soonyoung tau persis kondisi fisik Jihoon yang lemah dan rentan. Dulu saat masih kuliah, Jihoon bisa pingsan sampai tiga kali dalam sebulan hanya karena kelelahan dengan belajar dan praktek ujian. Soonyoung sampai stress sendiri kalau mengingat masa-masa itu. Jihoon terlalu keras kepala untuk mendengar nasehat Soonyoung jadi mau tidak mau Soonyoung harus siap jadi 'ugd' nya Jihoon semasa kuliah.

"Kalau kamu pingsan atau apa, kamu tau aku bakal panik kan? Aku gamau kejadian dulu terulang lagi, sayang."

Soonyoung membawa tangan Jihoon ke genggaman

"Sekarang karena kita sudah menikah, aku cuma mau kamu dan pasien kamu itu sehat. Lagipula kan masih ada Wonwoo dan Seungkwan, kondisi fisik mereka kuat dan Seungkwan sendiri masih melajang. Kamu gaperlu khawatir, Jihoon."

Suasana ruang keluarga jadi tenang lagi setelah tadi sempat tegang karena Jihoon yang hampir ngamuk dengan protesan. Soonyoung memang _tone of kind, _Cuma dia yang bisa mengendalikan sisi kesetanan Jihoon kalau sedang kumat.

Jihoon mengangguk, baiklah ia cukup tersanjung dengan penjelasan panjang lebar Soonyoung. Selama ini ia berpikir Soonyoung mengatur jam kerjanya hanya supaya ia bisa banyak dapat 'jatah' dirumah. Jihoon jadi merasa sedikit bersalah karena sudah berpikir negatif duluan.

Oleh karenanya Jihoon tidak ragu membawa rahang Soonyoung mendekat dan mencium bibirnya. Ya tuhan, Jihoon beneran sayang sama hamster bodoh yang satu ini. Ia mendorong punggung Soonyoung agar bersandar di sofa sementara ia perlahan duduk diatas paha suaminya. _Kopi yang kubuat enak juga, _batin Jihoon ketika membiarkan lidah Soonyoung masuk kedalam mulutnya.

Soonyoung tau ini masih pagi dan ia harus pergi bekerja sepuluh menit lagi—tapi astaga Jihooon sekarang benar-benar _tempting _untuk diajak bercinta. Soonyoung membuka sisa kancing kemeja Jihoon dan semua mengalir begitu saja ketika Jihoon ikutan membuka kaitan celana Soonyoung.

Jihoon mendesis ketika Soonyoung masuk kedalamnya. God, mereka sudah melakukan ini puluhan kali tapi kenapa masih saja sakit?!

"Soon—ah Soonyoung—bagaimana kalau aku ahh."

Jihoon mau ngomong sesuatu tapi karena dibawah sana terlalu nikmat, suaranya malah kedengaran seperti ngigau.

"Mau ngomong apa kamu, sayang?" Soonyoung terus bergerak cepat dibawah sana sementara bibirnya menyesap kesana-kemari

"aah aku—tambah dua jam kerja—ahh soonyoung aku dekattt."

Soonyoung mengecup lembut bibir Jihoon ketika mereka selesai dengan pelepasan. Mengusap lembut kepala Jihoon, menganggumi karya tuhan yang indah ini.

Soonyoung buka suara, "Kamu tadi mau ngomong apa Jihoon?"

Jihoon menggeleng sebentar, kemudian lanjut mengangguk "baiklah kalau kamu tidak memberiku izin tambah hari kerja, tapi gimana kalau jam kerjanya saja ditambah? Dua jam lebih lama mungkin? Biar kamu bisa jemput aku juga."

Dan Jihoon lega sekali ketika Soonyoung mengangguk setuju.

"Dan err—sayang, celana ku jadi basah deh hehe. Boleh ambilkan yang baru?" Soonyoung mencicit kaya burung perkutut

Jihoon memukul manja si bodohnya dan pergi menggunakan pakaian lagi kemudian berlari kecil ke wardrobe untuk mengambil setelan baru.

Setelah itu Jihoon akhirnya tiba mengantarkan Soonyoung ke pintu untuk pergi kerja. Soonyoung tidak pernah lupa untuk urusan _cheering-kiss_, jadi ia tidak pernah absen mencium kening Jihoon sebelum pergi dengan mobilnya.

"Aku pulang pukul lima, jaga dirimu ya? aku cinta kamuuuu."

.

.

"Aku benci kamu jugaaa."

.

TBC

* * *

Hai guyss disini aku mau jelasin timeline hubungan nya Soonyoung dan Jihoon supaya kalian gak bingunggg.

Bulan tujuh tahun 2013 ~ Soonyoung pertama kali ketemu Jihoon  
Bulan sepuluh tahun 2013 ~ Soonyoung dan Jihoon resmi pacaran  
Bulan empat tahun 2014 ~ Soonyoung Jihoon first sex 0_0  
Bulan tujuh tahun 2014 ~ Soonyoung Jihoon masuk kuliah; Jihoon anak kedokteran; Soonyoung anak bisnis lah ya  
Bulan sebelas tahun 2017 ~ Jihoon lulus kedokteran a.k.a kuliah 3,5 tahun doang dan cumlaude wkwk;')  
Bulan empat tahun 2018 ~ chapter 1 sarapan  
Bulan tujuh tahun 2018 ~ chapter 2 surprise after work  
Bulan sembilan tahun 2018 ~ Soonyoung lulus dan langsung kerja karena lowongan kerja yang nyari dia~ maklum aja orang tajir~  
Bulan tiga tahun 2019 ~ Soonyoung dan Jihoon nikah yeyeye  
Bulan empat tahun 2019 ~ Chapter 3 Li Shang  
Bulan enam tahun 2019 ~ Chapter 4 Permission

Gitu ajasih haha semoga suka ya, chapter ini kubuat bahasanya kembali light dan awam gak kaya chapter kemarin hihi~


	5. Chapter 5 : Throwback

_**Querencia **_

_**Chapter 5 : Throwback  
**_

_Starring! Kwon Soonyoung, Lee Jihoon_

_Mention! Lee Seokmin, Choi Seungcheol_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Jauh sebelum Soonyoung mengucap janji hidup semati dengan Jihoon di altar, tidak kah kalian penasaran bagaimana bisa si tampan nan tajir Soonyoung kenal dan jadi satu dengan Jihoon yang notabene cowok lugu dan apatis?—Bak sinetron picis murahan yang tayang setiap minggu, hubungan Soonyoung dan Jihoon sebelum menikah memang diwarnai dengan banyak rasa yang kadang manis kadang pahit.

Semua itu dimulai enam tahun yang lalu ketika sekolah memasuki tahun ajaran baru. Saat itu Soonyoung resmi jadi anak kelas tiga disekolah yang tentu saja semua tatanan kelas harus berubah. Soonyoung sempat protes keras karena sekolah memasukkan nya ke kelas 'favorit' yang isinya hanya murid – murid berkacamata yang tidak seru sama sekali. Soonyoung mana betah kalau harus belajar dikelas yang isinya hanya orang yang pelit suara?—tapi ia bisa apa, nilai Soonyoung jika diakumulasikan memang memenuhi syarat kelas favorit—tapi tetap saja Soonyoung tidak suka! Ia tau ia berotak encer tapi ayolah, Soonyoung itu paling benci dengan sunyi .

"Soonyoung, apa kamu tidak tahu kalau banyak sekali siswa diluar sana yang mau berada diposisi mu?"

"Iya saya tau pak, oleh karena itu saya mau hibahkan saja posisi saya untuk mereka."

Jawaban Soonyoung membuat kepala sekolah sakit kepala.

"Apa kamu merencanakan ini dengan Lee Jihoon?"

Soonyoung bingung tentu saja,"Lee Jihoon?"

"Iya Lee Jihoon, barusan dia juga protes sama saya minta dikeluarkan dari kelas favorit. Saya pikir kamu kenal?"

Hening sebentar

"Saya tidak kenal dan—ayolah pak, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tolong izinkan saya masuk kelas biasa."

Kepala sekolah heran kenapa anak ini keras kepala sekali. Tapi mau bagaimanapun juga ia harus tetap 'mengiyakan' karena tanpa sepengetahuan Soonyoung, orangtuanya telah berinvestasi selama sepuluh tahun disekolah ini jadi demi terus mengalirnya asupan dana, permintaan sang 'tuan' harus tetap dituruti.

* * *

Querencia

* * *

Soonyoung senang bukan main karena dihari kedua namanya telah dipindah masuk ke kelas biasa. Soonyoung itu luar biasa terkenal jadi semua orang tau dia dan tak mengelak berharap dapat jadi temannya. Siapa coba yang gamau jadi teman orang ganteng plus tajir kaya dia?

Soonyoung makin bahagia ketika tahu siapa chairmatenya

"Dasar bodoh, kau ini capek jadi pinter makanya mau belajar jadi bodoh ya?"

"diam Seokmin, bukankah kau bahagia aku disini?"

"Tidak sama sekali."

Soonyoung itu kan pecicilan, jadi tidak mungkin ia tidak mengobservasi orang disekelilingnya. Banyak muka baru yang Soonyoung tidak pernah lihat. Banyak juga sih muka lama yang membuat Soonyoung sampai muak sendiri. Ia mengobservasi semua anak dari yang duduk paling depan terusss hingga ia tiba di meja yang berada disebelahnya

"_Jadi ini orang yang kemarin disebut si kepala sekolah?"_

Lee Jihoon, itulah yang tertulis di buku yang tergeletak diatas meja orang disampingnya. Pria mungil berpipi chubby dengan kacamata besar yang kalau nunduk sedikit pasti bakal melorot. Soonyoung memperhatikan orang itu terus hingga tanpa sadar mulutnya tersenyum sendiri. Cieeee.

Sepulang sekolah Soonyoung bertekad mencegat Lee Jihoon didepan kelas. Ia menunggu semua orang pergi meninggalkan kelas sebelum akhirnya menarik bahu Lee Jihoon sedikit dan memutarnya sopan agar jadi berhadapan.

"Apa kamu yang namanya Lee Jihoon?"

Hening sebentar—Lee Jihoon memasang muka jutek yang gak ketulungan

"Iya aku Lee Jihoon ada urusan apa?"

Soonyoung kaget. Belum pernah ia mendapat respon sedingin ini dari orang-orang disekolah. _Menarik sekali_, pikir Soonyoung.

"Maaf aku sok kenal tapi apa benar kamu seharusnya jadi anak kelas favorit?"

Muka Lee Jihoon semakin jutek dan Soonyoung mulai takut

"Kalau aku kasih tau, apa kamu akan pergi dari hadapanku?"

Soonyoung langsung mati kutu—tapi kepalanya tetap mengangguk setuju

"Iya."

"Aha jadi benar kamu itu an—"

"Sekarang kamu sudah tau jawabannya kan? Kalau gitu bisa kamu pergi? Aku mau melakukan sesuatu dikelas sendiri."

Demi janggut merlin, Soonyoung baru saja merasakan pengalaman baru berbicara dengan orang se-to the point ini. Sangat dingin tapi _at the same time_, Sangat menggemaskan.

Akhirnya Soonyoung menyerah saja. Ia masih belum tahu apa alasan Jihoon mengundurkan diri dari kelas favorit jadi ia terus saja mengikuti si mungil hingga yang diikuti jadi jengah sendiri. Soonyoung melakukan berbagai macam cara—mulai dari mengajak ngobrol dikala waktu senggang sampai nekat mengambil buku matematika Jihoon demi harapan mendapat imbalan jawaban. Cara yang terakhir efektif. Jihoon menyerah dan akhirnya Soonyoung tahu kalau Jihoon mengundurkan diri dengan alasan yang sangat manusiawi.

"Kalau aku masuk kesana, orang akan punya ekspektasi tinggi dan aku tidak suka itu."

"aku tidak mau hidup diatas ekspektasi banyak orang, Soonyoung."

Mulai saat itu Soonyoung tahu kalau Jihoon adalah orang yang selama ini ia cari.

Bisa dibilang Soonyoung menyukai Jihoon, Sangat menyukai malah. Jadi Soonyoung, untuk kedua kalinya, kembali mengejar Jihoon—tapi kali ini bukan untuk mendapat jawaban, melainkan hati dan perasaan.

Soonyoung berkali-kali mengajak Jihoon untuk jalan bersama—berkali-kali pula Soonyoung mendapat penolakan. Tapi untuk beberapa kali, Soonyoung dapat persetujuan. 'Kencan' pertama mereka dihabiskan diperpustakaan kota dan 'kencan' terakhir dilakukan di festival kembang api tahunan kota.

Mereka duduk berdua dengan Jihoon sibuk memakan bola ubi panas dan Soonyoung yang sibuk memperhatikan Jihoon makan.

"Jangan ngeliatin aku terus, Soonyoung."

Hening sebentar. Soonyoung meneguk air sebentar sebelum kembali menatap Jihoon.

"Jihoon, kamu tau kan kalau aku suka kamu?"

Soonyoung membawa satu tangan Jihoon ke genggaman, membawa dirinya semakin dekat dengan Jihoon. Yang didekatin panik tapi berusaha stay cool.

Soonyoung membawa wajah Jihoon menoleh kearahnya, "Kita sudah kencan berkali-kali jadi aku harap kamu bisa lihat ketulusan aku sama kamu, Ji."

"Iya Soonyoung aku bisa lihat, aku tidak buta."

Soonyoung tersenyum manis dan _shit_, Jihoon lemah sekali dengan senyum itu.

"Jadi kalau kamu sudah tau, sekarang kamu mau gak jadi pacar aku?"

Jihoon sudah punya jawabannya tapi ia bingung setengah mampus bagaimana cara menjawabnya.

"Kamu gak akan seperti Seungcheol kan?" Jihoon menjawab dan sedetik kemudian ia menepuki mulutnya sendiri.

Seungcheol itu mantan pacar Jihoon kalau mau tau. Soonyoung tahu karena Jihoon sendiri yang cerita bagaimana Seungcheol tega mencampakan dirinya.

"Percayalah Jihoon, aku akan jadi orang yang menggandeng kamu ke altar gereja nanti."

Siapa sangka janji Soonyoung barusan benar berubah jadi kenyataan?

Setelah itu semua sudah jelas. Mereka pulang kerumah dengan status Soonyoung sebagai pacar Jihoon dan Jihoon sebagai pacar Soonyoung. Sempat berseteru kecil karena Soonyoung nekat mencium pipi Jihoon dijalan.

* * *

Querencia

* * *

"SOONYOUNG KAMU BELUM PAKAI DASI"

Jihoon berlari dari wardrobe kamar menuju Soonyoung yang lagi kelabakan karena telat bangun padahal flightnya satu jam lagi.

"Kamu panik tapi jangan gitu dong masa dasi saja lupa?"

"Iya sayang maaf tidak akan lagi."

Jihoon memakaikan dasi Soonyoung—sedikit kencang sampai Soonyoung nyaris tercekik tapi Jihoon cukup peka dan membetulkannya.

"Aku pergi dulu sayang, aku pulang dua hari dari sekarang."

Soonyoung mencium Jihoon. Hanya kecupan kecil yang diselingin beberapa lumatan memabukan.

"Cepat pulang dan ambil jatahmu."

.

Satu kalimat yang selalu membuat Soonyoung ingin cepat pulang

.

"_Cannot wait for the Hongkong, baby."_

.

.

**END / CONTINUE? **

* * *

Hayoloh pasti pada nungguin scene mature-nya ya? Maaf teman2 aku belum bisa ngasih di chapter ini karena emang susah masukin scene itu dichapter ini. Tapi kalian bisa ko punya ekpektasi tinggi untuk chapter depan hihi. Makasih semoga cerita ini menghiburr.


	6. Chapter 6 : Throwback 2

**Querencia **

**Chapter 6 : Throwback 2**

_Soonhon Slice of Life Fanfiction_

_Starring : Soonyoung; Jihoon; Seungcheol; etc._

_MATURE RESTRICTED 17+ ONLY _

_._

_._

* * *

Kalian tahu Jihoon memang sudah jadi milik Soonyoung sah secara hukum agama blabla pokoknya kalian tahu mereka hidup bahagia. Eits tapi—apa kalian tahu bahwa jauh sebelum Soonyoung, ada hati lain yang jauh lebih lama menemani Jihoon? Ada seseorang yang sudah hadir untuk Jihoon jauh sebelum Soonyoung tahu kalau Jihoon nyata.

Choi Seungcheol—Pria biseks yang lahir setahun lebih awal dari Jihoon. Seungcheol itu tetangga sekaligus teman masa kecil Jihoon yang dari awal masuk sekolah dasar hingga menengah atas, selalu nempel sama Jihoon. Wajar sih kalau mereka nempel terus, sebab Seungcheol lah yang memaksa Jihoon untuk mengambil sekolah yang sama dengannya. Dan bodohnya Jihoon menerima saja—padahal dengan otak yang luar biasa itu, Jihoon bisa saja dapat sekolah yang lima ratus kali lebih bagus daripada sekolahnya sekarang.

"Jihoon, aku tahu ini gila tapi aku sangat menyukaimu."

"Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin, maukah kamu jadi pacarku?"

Choi Seungcheol menembak Jihoon dibawah pohon cherry saat musim semi. Sangat romantis sampai Jihoon tidak tega berkata tidak. Jihoon menerima pernyataan Seungcheol—meskipun ia tidak bodoh untuk mengingat fakta bahwa mereka masih anak kelas satu dan dua smp. Tapi kenyataanya Jihoon itu juga suka Seungcheol, cinta malah. Jihoon sudah yakin menganggap Seungcheol sebagai calon suaminya semenjak mereka pergi berkemah bersama saat kelas tiga sekolah dasar.

Jihoon dan Seungcheol pernah bahagia pada masanya. Seisi sekolah paham sekali dengan romansa manis mereka kalau lagi asyik pacaran. Semua iri satu sama lain. Seungcheol tidak akan pernah absen datang ke kelas Jihoon untuk sekedar mengatakan 'hai' sampai membawakan makan siang dengan alibi 'makan sama pacar rasanya bakal dua kali lebih nikmat'. _Bullshit. _

Semuanya terasa seperti di surga hingga tiba saatnya Seungcheol lulus sma dan melanjutkan studi di perguruan tinggi. Seungcheol mendapat beasiswa di negeri matahari terbit sehingga Jihoon harus menerima kenyataan pahit bahwa mereka harus berpisah dan ldr untuk waktu tidak menentu.

"Jihoon hei, dengarkan aku dulu."

Seungcheol menghapus airmata Jihoon yang berjatuhan deras, "semua akan baik-baik saja, percayalah aku akan selalu ada buat kamu."

Dan janji Seungcheol barusan memang ditepati—

—tapi hanya dua bulan pertama saja. Ketika akhirnya mereka bertemu kembali, Seungcheol mengatakan bahwa mereka harus berakhir sebab ia menyukai orang lain—disitulah Seungcheol berhasil menghancurkan hati Jihoon hingga berkeping-keping.

"Jihoon, kau adalah adikku dan kita tidak bisa lebih dari itu."

"Kamu pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik dariku."

Jihoon sakit dan patah hati luar biasa—tapi semua itu tidak bertahan lama sebab Soonyoung hadir dan mengubah segalanya.

lima tahun berikutnya Jihoon sudah lupa akan siapa itu Choi Seungkyeol—eh Choi Seungcheol dan ia sudah tidak peduli bagaimana nasibnya di negeri orang sana.

* * *

QUERENCIA

* * *

Jihoon sedang asyik bercumbu dengan Soonyoung di sofa ketika ponselnya berbunyi didapur lantai bawah.

"Tidak mau diangkat ponselnya, sayang?"

"Tidakkh—akh Soonyoung jangan gitu geli "

Jihoon mana mungkin kepikiran hal lain jika Soonyoung saja sudah asyik bermain-main dengan kedua dadanya?

"Soonyoung—ahh aku udah enggak tahan."

Jihoon mendorong Soonyoung sehingga posisi Jihoon diatas sementara Soonyoung dibawah. Jihoon menghajar habis mulut Soonyoung—sementara dibawah sana milik Soonyoung berhasil memasuki Jihoon seutuhnya.

"Soonyoung, coba kamu duduk menghadapku."

"Kenapa Ji? Kamu tidak mau bergerak?"

Jihoon tidak menjawab dan malah membawa Soonyoung duduk kemudian ia bergerak awalnya pelan kemudian cepat. Jihoon sebenarnya membaca sebuah artikel yang mengatakan bahwa posisi bercinta seperti ini sensasinya sangat luar biasa. Ia jadi _tempted_ untuk mencobanya.

"_shit—_belajar darimana kamu hmm?"

"Soonyoung—ahh aku dekat."

Ini sudah sangat nikmat tetapi karena Soonyoung itu gila jadi ia memegang kedua pinggang Jihoon dan membantu Jihoon bergerak lebih cepat sementara bibirnya menciumi semua permukaan kulit Istrinya. Jihoon rasanya seperti dibawa ke langit ketujuh.

"Jihoonku—akh pintar sekali ya."

Jihoon bergerak semakin menjadi dan setelahnya Soonyoung keluar banyak diikuti dengan Jihoon yang tidak kalah banyak.

Mereka selesai pelepasan dan Jihoon buru-buru turun untuk mengambil ponselnya. Kemudian ia kembali naik keatas dan tidur dikasur sebab Soonyoiung suka ngelantur gak jelas kalau habis bercinta.

"Soonyoung, kamu tidak akan percaya siapa yang baru saja menghubungiku."

* * *

QUERENCIA

* * *

Jihoon pergi berkendara menuju sebuah rumah cukup besar yang ramai dengan orang. Rumah itu memang sedang mengadakan pesta dan sepertinya Jihoon jadi salah satu tamu undangannya.

"_Todays gonna be a long day."_

Jihoon memasuki rumah dan ketika pintu dibuka ia disambut dengan pemandangan yang sama sekali akrab dimata nya—Choi Hana, ibu dari Seungcheol, sedang berdiri menyambut tamu karena hari ini adalah pesta ulangtahunnya.

Jihoon tersenyum luar biasa senang. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak melihat orang tua 'kedua'nya ini—dulu Jihoon akrab sekali dengan ibunya Seungcheol. hanya saja ketika mereka berpisah Ibunya jadi menjaga jarak, karena malu mungkin.

"Jihoon, kamu terlihat semakin manis ya?"

Mereka tertawa seperti layaknya temen lama saja. Sempat beberapa kali menyinggung soal masa kecil Jihoon yang super ceroboh dan pesimis ataupun masalah masakan _chinese_ ibu Seungcheol yang sangat Jihoon rindukan—keduanya tampak baik-baik saja sampai seorang pria datang menginterupsi.

"Jihoon?"

Suasana langsung berubah _awkward_ dan Ibu Seungcheol langsung undur diri karena melihat mereka berdua seperti itu hanya membuat dirinya pusing saja.

Seungcheol mengajak Jihoon pergi ke taman belakang dan berbincang. Choi Seungcheol tidak mengelak bahwa selama lima tahun ini Jihoon sudah banyak berubah—ia terlihat lebih positif, dan manis tentu saja. Jihoon yang sekarang ia lihat terlihat sangat bahagia.

"Jihoon, bagaimana kabarmu Ji?"

"Aku sangat baik, bagaimana hyung sendiri?"

Seuncheol menghela nafas, "Entahlah, aku tidak baik dan tidak buruk."

Mereka terdiam. Jihoon terlihat tidak ingin membuka obrolan baru sehingga Seungcheol kembali memberikan pertanyaan yang sebenarnya ia sendiri sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Jadi kau sudah menikah? Bukankah itu masih terlalu cepat?"

"Aku dan suamiku sudah berpacaran lima tahun, apa menurut hyung itu masih terlalu cepat?"

"—Jika dibandingkan dengan kita dulu, ya itu masih erlalu cepat."

Jihoon terdiam. Ia tahu Seungcheol akan mencoba membawa kenangan masa lalu yang sebenarnya sudah sama sekali ia lupakan.

Jihoon tersenyum, "Hyung, sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi 'kita'."

Seungcheol yang melihat senyum itu tentu saja luluh—ia kembali menyesali mengapa dulu ia tega meninggalkan malaikat secantik Jihoon hanya demi seorang gadis kaya yang sekarang sudah pergi meninggalkan nya.

"Jihoon, kau boleh membenciku—"

"—tapi jika aku harus jujur, aku benar-benar merindukanmu."

Jihoon tetaplah seorang manusia biasa yang pasti terkejut ketika mendengar pengakuan salah satu mantan nya. Jihoon pikir Seungcheol bahkan sudah lupa rupa wajahnya—tetapi nyatanya ini lebih dari ekspektasi.

"Penyesalan memang selalu datang belakangan, hyung."

Jihoon menghelas nafas—_ayolah Jihoon, kamu kesini untuk membuatnya menyesal! Bukan sebaliknya!_

"Maafkan aku, Jihoon."

Seungcheol tersenyum, baiklah ia tau ini semua salah. Jihoon sudah berkeluarga dan pengakuannya barusan memang sangat tidak sopan.

"Aku senang mendengar hyung sekarang sudah sukses, kudengar hyung mendapat investasi besar dari perusahaan lokal?"

Jihoon mengganti topik begitu saja dan Seungcheol cukup terkejut mendengarnya

"Bagaimana kamu tahu, Ji? Apa ibu memberitahu mu?"

Jihoon menggeleng manis, "Tidak, aku mendengarnya dari seseorang."

"ah—begitu? Memang dua tahun terakhir bisnisku sedikit kesulitan, untung saja ada perusahaan lokal besar yang mau membantuku. Aku berhutang budi dengan mereka."

.

.

.

Jihoon ingin tertawa jika mengingat fakta bahwa perusahaan yang dimaksud Seungcheol adalah perusahaan milik suaminya.

.

.

.

.

**to be continued**

* * *

#RIPJinri #YouveWorkedHardJinri

teman2 sekalian _today marks another gloomy day of kpop. we lost another talent, we lost another angel. _  
_Cyberbullying is worst than u think, everyone. Be careful cuz you can kill someone only with your words.  
_Selamat jalan Jinri sayang, semoga kamu tenang di dunia sana.

Reviews are very appreciated~!


	7. Chapter 7 : Tembak

**_Querencia_**

**_Soonhoon Slice of Life Fanfiction_**

_Chapter 7 : Tembak _

_Starring : Kwon Soonyoung; Lee Jihoon; Kim Mingyu _

_!Mention! Boo Seungkwan! Hansol Chwe!_

_RATED M _

_RESTRICTED 17+ ONLY _

* * *

Happy Reading You All!^^

* * *

.

Akhir-akhir ini kehidupan Soonyoung jadi agak berbeda dari biasanya. Yang biasanya cenderung monoton dengan alur kerja-menjemput jihoon-pulang kerumah saja, beberapa minggu ini Soonyoung mulai tertarik menambah kegiatan baru untuk mengisi harinya sebagai direktur perusahaan yang super sibuk melebihi sibuknya arus lalu lintas kota Seoul.

Dulu ketika mereka masih pacaran, Jihoon memang merupakan uke yang super aktif dengan beribu hobi dan kesukaan. Dalam satu bulan, Jihoon bisa mencoba tiga hobi baru yang kadang sifatnya normal, kadang juga nyeleneh—hobi menyikati sepatu hitam contohnya. Jihoon memang selalu tertantang akan hal baru, tapi itu semua meredup ketika Soonyoung menggandeng dan megucap janji semati bersamanya di altar gereja waktu itu. Jihoon memutuskan untuk fokus dengan pekerjaanya sebagai dokter dan seorang istri.

Soonyoung, disisi lain, hampir tidak pernah telihat memiliki hobi ataupun kesukaan. Setiap kali ditanya Jihoon tentang hal apa yang sedang disukainya, Soonyoung akan menjawab asal_ "kamu kesukaan aku sekarang". _Soonyoung dulu memang sempat tertarik dengan dunia otomotif mobil balap—tapi itu semua juga lenyap ketika ia berhasil melamar Jihoon dikamar waktu itu.

Tapi sekarang entah mengapa Soonyoung jadi sangat suka dunia 'tembakan'. Pagi itu Soonyoung sedang ada rapat bisnis outdoor di luar negeri dan matanya tanpa sengaja menangkap suatu kegiatan yang sangat menarik atensi nya.

"Apa latihan menembak itu sulit?" Ucap Soonyoung pada salah satu sekretaris kerja yang sedang sibuk meminum kopi

"Tidak sama sekali, Hyung. Selama kau punya uang dan konsentrasi tinggi, menembak bukan suatu hal yang sulit dipelajari." Ucap Mingyu, si sekretaris yang barusan kita bicarakan.

Setelahnya Soonyoung pergi ke salah satu tempat latihan menembak dan dihari pertama mencoba, Soonyoung langsung jatuh cinta. Rasanya seakan dia baru saja menemukan 'Jihoon Kedua'.

"Jihoon, mau ikut aku pergi menembak?"

"Kamu mau latihan lagi? Minggu ini sudah ketiga kali, Soonyoung."

Jihoon menjawab ajakan Soonyoung sembari mencuci piring bekas makan malam mereka. _For your information_, mereka sebenarnya punya tiga maids dan dua driver—hanya saja mereka memang bukan pasangan manja yang selalu memperkerjaakan maids bahkan untuk hal sepele. Mereka itu orang kaya yang berlaku seperti bukan orang kaya.

"aku mau mencoba menembak dengan _handgun_, Ji. dan pelatihnya hanya bisa melayaniku hari ini."

Soonyoung memeluk Jihoon dari belakang, mecoba merayu si kecil ini agar memperbolehkan nya pergi

"Jadi kamu mengambil kelas privat ya?"

"akhir-akhir ini aku sedang tidak suka keramaian."

Mulut Jihoon memanyun lucu. Soonyoung gemas melihatnya jadi ia langsung memberikan kecupan manis disalah satu pipi merahnya. Jadi semakin merah setelah dicium.

"Padahal hari ini aku ingin mengajakmu pergi kerumah Seungkwan karena dia baru saja tunangan."

Oke Jihoon sebenarnya sudah mengingatkan Soonyoung dua hari lalu mengenai kunjungan selamat atas tunangan Seungkwan-Hansol dan naasnya dia baru ingat sekarang

"Tapi tidak apa, kau pergi saja. Sepertinya hari ini Seungkwan sedang ada jam praktek pengganti jadi ia mungkin tidak akan dirumah."

Soonyoung lega setengah mampus mendengarnya

"Terimakasih sayang, aku akan pulang pukul tujuh malam. Aku mencintaimu."

Soonyoung kemudian pergi begitu saja setelah mengecup kedua bibir manis dan tipis milik Jihoon. Jihoon nya sih hanya menggeleng-geleng heran karena tidak biasanya Soonyoung seperti ini.

"_Minggu depan ia pasti akan mempergunakan hak milik senjatanya dan membentuk bilik latihan sendiri di rumah." _

Dugaan Jihoon tidak meleset. Dua minggu setelahnya Jihoon dikejutkan akan kehadiran sebuah bilik besar setinggi pohon yang mendarat di taman halaman belakang. Disana terlihat Soonyoung sedang berbicang mengenai banyak jenis pistol yang untungnya legal karena Soonyoung sudah punya izin kepemilikan. _The power of influencer and rich people, of course. _

"Jihoon, besok kita tambah security untuk menjaga senjata-senjata baruku ini."

Jihoon yang awalnya menerima saja akan kehadiran bilik besar itu tiba-tiba saja murka ketika mendengar kata 'security baru'

"Soonyoung, apa kamu sudah gila? Dirumah ini sudah tinggal tiga security dan kamu masih mau menambahnya? Apa kamu lupa sudah ada sepuluh cctv terpasang disetiap sisi rumah ini?"

_Soonyoung knows he fucked up _

"Jihoon, tapi mereka semua ini berbahaya. Mereka butuh pengawas ekstra. Bagaimana jika nanti anak-anak panti asuhan datang dan tanpa sengaja membuka bilik ini? Yang ada kita bisa masuk penjara, sayang."

Jihoon langsung menarik kaus tak berkerah Soonyoung, "Pertama, jika memang kamu pikir ini semua berbahaya, kenapa kamu tetap nekat membelinya?—kedua, jika memang ini semua disalahgunakan anak panti dan polisi datang menyergap, hanya kau yang akan masuk penjara, Soonyoung. hanya kau sendiri tanpa aku!"

_Soonyoung knows he is so fucked up _

"Aku memperbolehkanmu mendirikan bilik ini, Aku memperbolehkanmu mempunyai semua senjata ini, tapi aku tidak akan memperbolehkanmu membawa security tambahan untuk menjaga bilik ini. Itu keputusan finalku."

Jihoon kemudian melalang buana meninggalkan halaman dan memilih pergi membantu para maid memasak di dapur, meninggalkan Soonyoung sendiri yang sedang merenung dengan beribu penyesalan .

* * *

QUERENCIA

* * *

Jihoon sedang asyik menonton serial terbaru _Disney_ ketika Soonyoung melimpir masuk dan duduk disampingnya. Sudah dua hari semenjak insiden 'security' dan Jihoon sudah berpuasa bicara dengan Soonyoung selama jangka waktu itu.

"Jihoon, aku minta maaf ya sayang?"

Jihoon tidak menjawab tentu saja. Untuk sekarang kehadiran _anna_ dan _elsa_ di tv lebih menarik perhatian Jihoon ketimbang Soonyoung yang notabene suaminya.

"Jihoon kalau kamu tidak mau jawab aku akan menyetubuhimu sekarang."

Jihoon kaget tentu saja—ia langsung menoleh kearah Soonyoung yang sudah tersenyum penuh kemenangan

"Apasih Soonyoung? Kenapa kamu minta maaf? Memangnya kamu ada salah?"

Jihoon sedang tarik ulur dan Soonyoung cukup peka untuk menyadarinya

"Kalau aku memang tidak punya salah, lantas mengapa kamu mendiami ku selama dua hari ini huh?"

"Biarkan saja, aku sedang ingin puasa bicara denganmu."

Jihoon memasang wajah jutek yang sayangnya malah terlihat sangat manis di mata Kwon Soonyoung

"Kamu menggemaskan, Sayang. Ingin rasanya aku menerkam mu saat ini juga—tapi tidak, aku harus minta maaf dulu padamu."

Jihoon terenyuh dan malu tapi itu semua tertutupi oleh muka tembok yang sekarang Jihoon pasang kuat-kuat dihadapan Soonyoung

"Maafkan aku terlalu gegabah, Sayang. Aku tidak berpikir ulang untuk mengoleksi semua senjata itu di rumah. Aku tidak sadar mereka semua berbahaya bahkan untuk kita berdua. Aku lupa fakta bahwa kita selalu mengundang anak panti bermain sebulan sekali. Aku baru sadar seharusnya aku memikirkan rencana ini dengan matang. Aku sudah membawa semua senjata nya ke rumah Mingyu, disana Ia memiliki gudang sendiri yang memang punya penjagaan teknologi tinggi. Jadi jika memang aku ingin mencoba latihan dirumah, aku hanya akan menggunakan senapan angin. Selebihnya akan aku coba di rumah Mingyu."

Jihoon tidak pernah menyangka Soonyoung akan berbicara sepanjang itu hanya untuk meminta maaf. Pasangan mana yang tidak terenyuh mendengarnya?

Karenanya Jihoon tersenyum kemudian mencium Soonyoung tepat di bibir. Lumatan semanis buah cherry di musim semi melapisi bibir Jihoon yang sekarang sedang dinikmati Soonyoung. Jarang sekali Jihoon memulai duluan seperti ini. Jihoon kemudian merangkak duduk diatas paha Soonyoung tanpa memutuskan ciuman mereka.

Soonyoung membawa Jihoon tidur sementara ia berada diatasnya—tanpa sadar atasan keduanya sudah terbuka begitu saja. Soonyoung terus menciumi setiap inchi bibir Jihoon dengan satu tanganya mengelus paha lembut Jihoon.

"Soonyoung akh—"

Soonyoung pindah menciumi selatan Jihoon ketika pelindungnya dilepas begitu saja olehnya. Sensasi menggelitik sekaligus nikmat melingkupi Jihoon. Ini baru pemanasan tetapi Jihoon sudah tidak tahan dan ingin segera dikendarai sang suami.

Jihoon tentu tidak diam—ia memijat halus milik Soonyoung, memberikan kode untuk segera dimasukan kedalam miliknya.

"Soonyoung aku tidak kuat—_fuck me_—akh"

Soonyoung itu selalu jadi sosok penurut dalam kegiatan seks seperti ini. Maka tanpa menunggu lama, Soonyoung sudah bersiap memasukan miliknya kedalam lubang Jihoon yang sebelumnya sudah Soonyoung basahi habis-habisan.

Soonyoung sudah masuk sempurna dan siap bergerak ketika ponselnya berdering di nakas samping ranjang.

Soonyoung mengambil ponselnya—dalam keadaan ia juga mulai bergerak dibawah sana, memberikan sensasi luar biasa pada lubang Jihoon.

"Soonyoung aku akh—"

"_Halo Hyung, bagaimana? Apa hari ini ingin latihan menembak?" _

Itu suara Mingyu yang terhubung dalam ponselnya

"_Maaf Mingyu, hari ini aku latihan menembak yang lain dulu." _

.

.

Jika Soonyoung harus memilih satu antara berlatih menembak pistol atau 'menembak' Jihoon, Soonyoung tentu saja memilih untuk menembak habis istrinya.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED **

* * *

Halo teman2 aku balik lagi dengan cerita yang mengandung light porno(?) lagi hihi. btw mau jelasin mungkin ada yang bertanya-tanya kenapa Jihoon udah jadi dokter spesialis padahal baru S1. Jadi pas Jihoon lulus S1 dia langsung S2 (lebih tepatnya pas Soonyoung masih sibuk skripsi) dokter spesialis dan emang belum kelar sampe sekarang tapi because of his ability, dia udah dipercaya jadi dokter tetap di rumah sakit Soonyoung. Bahasa kasarnya sih, karena relasi haha.

semoga suka ya, jangan lupa tinggalkan review!


	8. Chapter 8 : Supermarket

**Querencia **

**Soonhoon Slice Of Life Fanfiction**

_**Chapter 8 : Supermarket **_

_Starring : Kwon Soonyoung; Lee Jihoon; Hong Jisoo_

_!Mention! Kim Mingyu! Jeon Wonwoo! _

_PG 15+ _

_._

_._

* * *

HAPPY READING YALL^^

* * *

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari sabtu pagi di musim panas. Keluarga kecil Soonyoung dan Jihoon sedang libur dengan pekerjaan nya masing-masing. Jihoon mengambil cuti lima hari dari rumah sakit sementara Soonyoung digantikan posisinya oleh Mingyu selama beberapa hari kedepan. Mereka memang sudah merencanakan ini sebelumnya. Soonyoung pikir hubungan mereka jadi sedikit renggang karena kesibukan masing-masing dan ia sangat benci fakta itu. Oleh karena nya ia membujuk Jihoon untuk pergi 'bermalas-malasan' di rumah selama seminggu. Untung saja Jihoon nya setuju.

"Astaga Jihoon!"

Soonyoung baru saja turun dari tangga ketika melihat penampakan Jihoon sedang memasak di dapur. Awalnya tidak ada reaksi bermakna dari Soonyoung—sampai tiba ketika Jihoon berjalan mendekati kulkas dan terlihatlah penampakan Jihoon yang berjalan hanya dengan atasan tanpa celana.

"Pakai celanamu, sayang!"

Bak orang gila Soonyoung langsung memeluk Jihoon erat-erat, berharap kedua paha putih Jihoon tidak terekspos—meskipun semua orang tau bahwa itu sama sekali tak membantu.

"Santai saja Soonyoung, tidak ada orang lain kecuali kita di rumah ini."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Jihoon melepas paksa pelukan Soonyoung, "aku meliburkan semua maid, security, dan driver, Soon. Aku memberikan jatah satu minggu libur supaya mereka bisa bertemu dengan keluarga."

Soonyoung yang mendengarnya langsung lega. Hampir saja ia punya pikiran untuk memecat seluruh pegawai pria di rumah nya karena berpikir mereka mungkin sudah melihat paha mulus dari 'harta' terindah milik Soonyoung.

"mau bantu aku masak?" Jihoon mengelus lembut pundak Soonyoung

"apa yang ingin kau masak, hm?"

"entahlah, kita lihat apa saja yang ada dalam kulkas kita."

Jihoon berjalan mendekati kulkas dan setelah membukanya, ia menyesal setengah mati. Ekspektasi nya akan kulkas yang penuh dengan sayur dan buah lenyap begitu saja. Kulkas empat pintu besar itu nyaris kosong—hanya tersisa beberapa botol soju dan jus strawberi yang sudah ditenggak setengah. Jihoon baru ingat kalau tadi malam beberapa teman kerja Soonyoung berkunjung dan mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan di halaman rumah. Telebih lagi sekarang sudah memasuki akhir bulan. Pantas saja persediaan makanan mereka jadi habis gini.

"Ganti rencana—kita pergi ke supermarket sekarang."

Jihoon berjalan lemas menuju ponselnya untuk menelfon rumah makan delivery terdekat. Soonyoung sempat iseng dengan menampar gemas kedua pipi bokongnya.

"Tunggu sampai sarapan pagi kita sampai, setelah itu kita pergi ke supermarket."

* * *

Querencia

* * *

Soonyoung dan Jihoon sudah tiba di supermarket. Perjalanan mereka sempat terganggu sedikit karena kemacetan didepan komplek perumahan mereka. Setelah dicari tahu ternyata ada kecelakaan disana sehingga lalu lintas jadi terganggu.

Soonyoung bertugas mengambil troli sementara Jihoon sudah masuk terlebih dahulu untuk mengecek buah-buahan segar.

"Soonyoung, kenapa lama sekali sih?" Ucap Jihoon sembari meletakan sebuah melon didalam troli ketika Soonyoung datang.

"beberapa orang mengenaliku tadi—mereka mengajak foto."

Jihoon hanya menggeleng. Soonyoung memang bukan seorang artis ataupun idola remaja tapi nyatanya ia cukup populer di kalangan penduduk seoul. Bagaimana tidak, Soonyoung merupakan pebisnis muda tampan yang wajah nya kerap muncul di majalah atau talkshow bisnis. Tentu saja gak heran kalau beberapa orang bisa mengenalinya.

"Astaga soonyoung, kita sedang dalam masalah besar."

"Apa maksudmu, Ji?"

Jihoon menoleh pada Soonyoung dengan wajah melasnya, "aku tidak tahu merek makanan apa yang biasa nya para maid gunakan. Aku takut kita salah beli."

Jihoon sedih dan kesal tentu saja. Memang biasanya para maid lah yang rutin berbelanja ke supermarket. Mereka yang tau persis merk makanan apa yang sesuai dengan lidah tuannya. Jihoon jadi menyesal karena tidak pernah mencoba berbelanja bersama mereka—sekarang ia jadi kelabakan sendiri kan.

"Sssh hei tenanglah sayang—tidak usah sedih begitu."

Soonyoung meraih lengan Jihoon dan memeluknya. Ia tau persis bahwa sekarang Jihoon tengah menyesal karena terlalu apatis dengan urusan rumah tangga.

"Tidak perlu sedih begitu, Jihoon. Sekarang kita coba belanja dengan insting kita sendiri. Bukankah seperti itu akan lebih menarik?"

Jihoon setuju dengan ide Soonyoung dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan berbelanja.

"Baiklah, akan kucoba soon."

Setelahnya mereka lanjut beberlanja dengan ria. Mereka menelusuri banyak tempat mulai dari makanan ringan, minuman botolan—sampai tempat yang berisikan banyak daging sapi dan babi yang cukup membuat Jihoon bergidik ngeri.

Ketika sedang asyik mendorong troli Jihoon tiba-tiba saja mencegat Soonyoung

"Soonyoung, aku mau beli ini."

Jihoon menunjukan sesuatu dan Soonyoung kaget betul melihatnya

"Sayang, apa kamu sadar kalau yang kamu pegang itu adalah mainan anak umur lima tahun?"

Bukan hoax belaka tapi Jihoon benar-benar ingin membeli sebuah set mainan berisi boneka kayu warna-warni yang mirip badut pasar malam.

Jihoon memang tetaplah seorang Jihoon—galak tapi menggemaskan.

"Ini lucu sekali kau tau? Aku mau meletakkan mereka di ruang praktek ku—duh anak-anak pasti akan menyukainya."

Soonyoung tersenyum manis. Bahkan dalam situasi seperti ini, Jihoon masih bisa memikirkan pasien-pasien ciliknya di rumah sakit. Soonyoung memang tidak pernah salah memilih Jihoon sebagai pedamping hidupnya.

"Tidak apa sayang, beli lah sebanyak yang kamu mau."

Setelahnya Jihoon tersenyum sangat bahagia seakan ia baru saja memenangkan undian lotre.

Tanpa sadar mereka sudah menghabiskan waktu dua jam untuk berbelanja. Mereka dengan sabar menunggu giliran kasir dengan obrolan cerita ringan seperti _'kemarin aku salah masuk ruangan praktek, aku malu'_ ataupun _'kemarin aku memerogoki Mingyu sedang berciuman dengan Wonwoo di rumahnya'._

Hingga tiba giliran mereka di kasir dan tanpa diduga pegawai yang melayani mereka adalah teman masa kecil Jihoon semasa smp.

"Lee Jihoon, kaukah itu?"

"Astaga, apa kau Jisoo hyung?"

Setelahnya mereka mengadakan reuni manis yang singkat blablabla inti nya Jisoo sedang kerja separuh waktu sembari menunggu waktu wisuda magister nya. Jihoon terkejut setelah mengetahui fakta bahwa Jisoo berhasil menjadi seorang designer. Jisoo sendiri tidak kalah terkejut mengetahui fakta bahwa adik kecil nya telah sukses menjadi seorang dokter sekaligus istri pebisnis terkenal.

Soonyoung disisi lain hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar cuitan mereka sambil sibuk memikirkan _'aku lapar, aku ingin pulang, kapan ini semua selesai….'._

* * *

Querencia

* * *

Mereka sudah kembali kerumah. Soonyoung sudah tidak tahan dengan rasa lapar sehingga ia mengunyah sebuah chocopie sembari menunggu masakan Jihoon matang. Jihoon sendiri rencananya akan membuat kimbap jumbo dengan _kimchi jiggae _yang resepnya ia pelajari dari salah satu maid rumah.

"Soonyoung, kemarilah."

Mereka memilih untuk makan di teras halaman sebab meja makan mereka terlalu besar jika hanya diisi dua manusia.

"Ini enak sekali, Jihoon."

Jihoon itu memang uke yang pintar memasak. Semua orang yang mengenal Jihoon tahu itu. Oleh karenanya setiap minggu Soonyoung selalu membuat request masakan untuk dimasak Jihoon di akhir pekan.

"Apa kamu tau Soon? Hari ini, aku mendapatkan banyak pelajaran baru."

Soonyoung memang tidak menjawab tetapi Jihoon tau bahwa ia tetap mendengarkan.

"Terimakasih sudah mengajakku untuk libur kerja, Soonyoung. Hari ini aku merasakan banyak hal baru yang tidak pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya."

Jihoon tersenyum manis. Ia meringsek berdiri dari tempat duduk kemudian memeluk Soonyoung dari belakang. Tidak lupa dengan kecupan hangat yang Jihoon tuangkan di pipi gembul suaminya.

"kamu memang suami terbaik, Soonyoung. Aku cinta banget sama kamu."

Jihoon sadar akan sesuatu hari ini. Ia sadar bahwa ada banyak hal yang menanti nya diluar sana. Ia menyadari bahwa kehidupan nya selama ini terlalu monoton dengan pekerjaan sehingga ia bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk melihat sekitar. Waktu bersama suaminya menjadi sangat minim sehingga pantas saja jika Soonyoung menganggap hubungan mereka menjadi sedikit renggang. Ia sadar ia seharusnya pergi untuk menjalani hidup lebih terbuka dan bebas tanpa terikat dengan formalitas atau sebagai macamnya.

.

.

.

"Soonyoung…"

.

.

.

.

.

"… Haruskah aku berhenti jadi dokter?"

.

.

.

**to be continued. **

* * *

HAYO BINGUNG YAA KO TIBA2 UPDATE. Maaf guys aku sengaja ga masukin scene mature disini karena emang aku mau coba masukin konflik ke series cerita ini (karena ya gaasik kalo hidup isinya bahagia mulu wkwk). Tapi konflik yang kumaksud bukan konflik antartokoh soonyoung-jihoon, melainkan konflik batin tokoh itu sendiri dalam memilih keputusan. Kira2 Jihoon bakal bener berhenti jadi dokter dan melanjutkan hidup sebagai istri rumah tangga atau tetap gas terus jadi dokter? cari tau jawaban nya nanti setelah aku selesai uas matkul umum dan prodi ya huhu.


	9. Chapter 9 : Sleepover

**Querencia Chapter 9 : Sleepover **

Soonhoon slice of life fanfiction

Starring : Kwon Soonyoung; Lee Jihoon; Kim Mingyu; Jeon Wonwoo

Mature 17+

.

.

* * *

Happy Reading^^

* * *

.

.

.

Minggu pagi di kediaman pasangan Soonyoung dan Jihoon sedikit lebih berisik dari biasanya. Sebenarnya rumah mereka memang selalu berisik dengan keluhan Soonyoung dan omelan Jihoon—tapi hari ini cenderung double berisiknya. Hal ini dikarenakan Soonyoung sedang memanggil arsitek kenalan nya untuk membangun sebuah mini bunker bawah tanah yang entah apa gunanya. Soonyoung beralasan ini semua merupakan bagian dari mitigasi gempa-padahal semua orang tau fakta bahwa tidak ada gempa di korea.

Jihoon sedang menonton televisi di ruang tengah ketika sebuah mesin bor raksasa datang dan menghasilkan suara yang luar biasa kencang. Jihoon hilang fokus tentu saja. Volume tv yang ditonton nya kalah telak dengan mesin bor yang sekarang mulai menggerogoti tanah halaman belakang. Soonyoung kemudian datang dan duduk disamping istrinya yang sudah memasang wajah_ grumpy_ tak tertolong.

"Jihoon aku ngerti kamu tidak suka berisik."

"Kalau sudah tahu kenapa diperjelas lagi?"

Kalimat Jihoon memang selalu menohok. Soonyoung tersenyum bodoh sebelum menjawab, "oleh karenanya aku ingin mengajakmu menginap di rumah Mingyu."

Kim Mingyu merupakan rekan satu tim basket Soonyoung semasa sma. Mereka menghabiskan waktu sebagai sahabat begitu lama sampai akhirnya Soonyoung rela memberikan jabatan sekretaris dan wakil direktur ke teman nya yang satu itu. Mingyu memang merupakan anak baik yang kebetulan pula menjabat sebagai tunangan dari sahabat karib Jihoon yakni Jeon Wonwoo. Jadi tidak heran kalau kedua pasangan itu sangat mengenal baik Soonyoung dan Jihoon bahkan menganggap mereka sebagai rekan sedarah.

"Aku tadi sudah meminta izin dengan Mingyu dan ia setuju, mereka memperbolehkan kita menginap disana sampai bunker rumah kita jadi."

Soonyoung selalu peduli akan keselamatan dan kenyamanan Jihoon dan itu semua terbukti hampir setiap hari.

"Aku sudah merapihkan semua keperluan mu di mobil jadi kita tinggal jalan saja."

Jihoon tentu saja tidak akan menolak. Sudah cukup lama sejak terakhir kali ia berkunjung ke kediaman Mingyu dan Wonwoo—mungkin sudah lima bulan lebih Jihoon tidak berkunjung. Ia lebih terbiasa berjumpa dengan Wonwoo di rumah sakit dan Mingyu di kantor.

"Baiklah ayo kita pergi, terimakasih Soonyoung."

Jihoon tersenyum kecil sebelum pergi meninggalkan sofa dan mengecup pipi suaminya. Kemudian Jihoon terburu menaiki anak tangga karena malu akan kelakuan nya barusan. Yang dicium mah senang-senang aja—justru sangat lega karena Jihoon tidak jadi marah padanya. Kalau sampai marah kan jadi ribet urusannya.

Mereka sampai di garasi mobil ketika Wonwoo datang menyapa dengan senyum ramah khas pemuda Changwon. Jihoon yang turun dari mobil langsung memeluk erat Wonwoo karena bagaimanapun juga mereka adalah sahabat sejati yang tak pernah lekang oleh waktu (eh apasih ko gajelas).

"Dimana Mingyu?" Jihoon bertanya sembari mendaratkan bokongnya di sofa ruang tamu. Soonyoung kemudian menyusul dengan sebuah laptop kerja bergeliat di paha.

"Mengerjakan apa yang sudah Soonyoung perintahkan."

Soonyoung yang merasa nama nya disebut langsung memberi penjelasan "Ah itu, ada meeting di kantor hari ini dan Mingyu datang sebagai perwakilan perusahaan, Ji. Aku hanya ingin memantau saja sebab sebentar lagi ia akan naik jabatan."

Mingyu memang sudah direncanakan untuk segera menempati jabatan Soonyoung sebagai direktur perusahaan. Soonyoung sendiri akan mengambil alih perusahaan sepenuhnya sebagai seorang ceo setelah dua tahun sebelumnya melatih diri untuk bermain pintar dalam investasi dengan bimbingan ayahnya yang memang akan segera pensiun.

"hei Soonyoung, pergilah istirahat di lantai dua. Aku ada urusan dengan Jihoon." Seru Wonwoo mencoba mengusir Soonyoung dari ruang tamu. Jihoon yang mendengarnya hanya cekikikan.

Soonyoung berdeham sebentar sebelum menjawab "baiklah aku pergi, jangan mengajarkan Jihoon yang tidak-tidak won, aku akan mengawasi."

Soonyoung dengan awkwardnya pergi dengan laptopnya ke lantai dua. Wonwoo mencibiri omongan Soonyoung barusan tapi entahlah tidak jelas sebab hanya Jihoon yang bisa mendengar.

"kamu mau ngomongin apa?"

Jihoon membuka pembicaraan sembari meluruskan kaki di sofa. Wonwoo memperbaiki posisi duduknya agar lebih leluasa ber_gibah_ dengan Jihoon. Tipikal sahabat sejati banget.

"menurutmu apalagi? Tentu saja keputusan mu."

Wonwoo tentu saja menyinggung perihal keputusan Jihoon akan status profesinya sebagai dokter

Jihoon tersenyum tapi sesungguhnya ia tidak tau mau jawab apa.

"Apa respon soonyoung setelah kau beritahu?"

"Soonyoung bilang ia setuju saja, tapi entah mengapa aku ragu jika ia benar-benar rela."

Wonwoo menghela nafas panjang dan meraih telapak tangan Jihoon untuk digenggam. "Soonyoung pasti tahu kalau kau melakukan semua ini untuk dia. Apa menurutmu ia tidak akan curiga setelah kau terang-terangan ingin berhenti jadi dokter padahal dulu kamu lah yang paling ngotot ingin jadi dokter?"

_Wonwoo ada benarnya juga_, pikir Jihoon.

"Pikirkanlah dengan baik, Jihoon. Kamu bukan orang yang keras kepala seperti Soonyoung jadi seharusnya kamu mengerti bagaimana konsekuensi yang akan kau terima jika benar ingin berhenti."

Alasan Jihoon ingin berhenti menjadi dokter sebenarnya simple saja, Ia ingin meluangkan waktu lebih lama dengan Soonyoung dan ingin lebih dekat dengan peran nya sebagai Istri rumah tangga. Jihoon merasa selama ini ia terlalu asik dengan profesi nya sampai tidak punya waktu untuk menjalani kewajibannya di rumah.

"Entahlah Won, aku masih belum bisa mengambil keputusan."

Jihoon melepaskan genggaman tangan Wonwoo ketika seorang laki-laki tinggi tiba-tiba membuka pintu utama kemudian melemparkan senyum lebar khas orang bodoh Anyang.

"Apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu?" Itu suara Mingyu menggema di ruang tamu.

"Temuilah Soonyoung di lantai dua, Ia sedang sibuk memantau hasil meeting mu tadi."

Singgungan Wonwoo menyadarkan Mingyu untuk segera menemui Soonyoung dan meminta penilaian tentang cara kerja nya barusan. Maka tanpa perintah dua kali Mingyu langsung melesat menaiki tangga setelah sebelumnya mengecup dan mengacak-acak rambut wonwoo. Jihoon yang melihatnya sempat hampir muntah pelangi.

* * *

QUERENCIA

* * *

Soonyoung masih sibuk dengan laptop kerjanya ketika Mingyu datang dengan dua buah botol beer. Mingyu sebenarnya tidak ingin melihat—tapi apalah daya ia terlanjur melihat aktivitas Soonyoung yang ternyata sedang sibuk menonton video dengan sosok yang dikenalnya sebagai objek utama.

"Hyung, sedang menonton apa?"

Soonyoung menoleh, melihat Mingyu membawa sebotol beer membuatnya haus. lantas ia langsung merebut salah satu botol nya untuk diminum.

"sedang menontoni Jihoon tentu saja."

Mingyu semakin tertarik dengan tontonan Soonyoung jadi tanpa perlu meminta izin ia ikut menimbrung Soonyoung menonton video dominan warna putih itu. Mingyu tersenyum kecil ketika sadar video apa yang sedang disaksikan Soonyoung.

"bukankah ini video ketika Jihoon hyung pertama kali bekerja di rumah sakit?"

Soonyoung hanya mengangguk

Mingyu sebenarnya juga mengetahui perkara permasalahan Jihoon yang ingin berhenti menjadi dokter. Tentu saja Wonwoo yang menceritakannya. Dan melihat aktivitas yang dilakukan Soonyoung sekarang membuat Mingyu mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkan bos nya sedari tadi.

"Apa kau yakin akan membiarkan ia berhenti begitu saja, hyung?"

Soonyoung menegak kembali botol beer sebelum mengesah "tidak mungkin aku sebodoh itu membiarkan Jihoon berhenti."

"Tapi yang kudengar dari wonwoo.. malah sebaliknya."

Hening sebentar, Soonyoung terlihat sedang memikirkan jawaban yang tepat.

"Itu karena aku tidak bisa menolak permintaannya, gyu. Aku takut Jihoon kecewa dengan penolakan ku."

Mingyu tentu saja terkejut mendengar jawaban Soonyoung barusan. Ia tidak pernah menyangka Soonyoung bakal berubah jadi senaif ini demi menjaga Jihoon tetap bahagia.

"Hyung, apa kau tidak sadar betapa naifnya kau sekarang?"

Soonyoung sebenarnya tersinggung. Tetapi okelah ia ingin mendengar penjelasan lanjut soal 'label' yang barusan Mingyu berikan

"Aku mengerti kau hanya ingin membahagiakan Jihoon hyung. Tetapi jika memang sepeti itu langkah yang kau pilih, bukankah itu sama saja kau tidak peduli dengan Jihoon hyung?"

Mingyu menyesap beer botolannya, "bukankah dengan kau yang membiarkan Jihoon hyung berhenti kerja, sama saja kau membiarkan Jihoon mengubur kerja keras nya selama ini?…"

"... Jika itu terjadi pada Wonwoo, aku tidak akan pernah mengatakan setuju. Apalagi dengan alasan super sepele seperti Jihoon hyung punya."

Soonyoung menggaruk tenguknya yang tidak gatal, "lantas aku harus apa?"

Mingyu tersenyum. Ia mengetuk-ngetuk meja kaca disampingnya guna mendapat atensi penuh dari bos besarnya.

"Mudah saja, hyung. Jika memang kau tidak setuju dengan rencananya, katakan saja. Anggap saja itu sebagai saran. Dalam suatu hubungan, yang namanya nasehat dan saran itu sangat diperlukan."

Mingyu menepuk pundak Soonyoung, memberikan sedikit dukungan. Soonyoung nya sih hanya terdiam meskipun sebenarnya ia sangat setuju akan pernyataan Mingyu barusan. Sepertinya ini semua terjadi hanya karena ia terlalu takut kehilangan Jihoon. Ia hanya terlalu takut menghadapi kemungkinan terburuk atas hubungan nya selama ini. Ia hanya terlalu takut Jihoon pergi darinya sehingga ia memilih untuk mengambil langkah mudah yang sebenarnya sangat gegabah.

Soonyoung dan Jihoon sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk tidur di kamar setelah tadi berpesta ria dengan Mingyu dan Wonwoo di halaman belakang. Mereka mengadarkan pesta mini barberku sembari bercerita mengenai tingkah laku konyol pasangan masing-masing. Soonyoung sudah pasti menjadi tersangka yang paling banyak catatan hidup konyolnya.

Sekarang Soonyoung sudah tertidur diatas ranjang selagi Jihoon masih sibuk berganti piyama setelah tadi berendam air hangat.

"Jihoon, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan."

Satu kalimat yang selalu berhasil membuat Jihoon _anxious _sekaligus penasaran.

Maka dari itu Jihoon dengan cepat berganti pakaian kemudian ia langsung mendaratkan tubuhnya tepat di samping Soonyoung. Soonyoung tersenyum manis kemudian langsung menarik Jihoon kepelukan nya.

"Bicaralah, Soonyoung. Aku mendengarkan."

Sudah hampir dua tahun mereka menikah tetapi Soonyoung tidak akan pernah bosan mengatakan bahwa Jihoon itu cantik sekali. Dari jarak sedekat ini ia dapat melihat dengan jelas Rambut kecoklatan berwangi strawberri dengan hidung bangir serta bongkahan pipi tebal yang selalu menjadi kelemahan Soonyoung bahkan sejak delapan tahun yang lalu ketika status mereka masih sebatas teman sekolah.

"Aku tidak mau kamu berhenti bekerja sebagai dokter, Ji."

Soonyoung pikir Jihoon akan bereaksi terkejut akan ucapan nya barusan—tetapi nyatanya Jihoon tetap bersikat tenang seakan menuntut penjelasan lebih dengan sedikit anggukan.

"Aku tau kamu hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama denganku. Aku mengerti kalau kamu hanya ingin menghabiskan lebih banyak peran sebagai istri rumah tangga tanpa terbagi fokus dengan pekerjaanmu."

Soonyoung mengenggam tangan Jihoon kemudian mengecupnya "Tetapi sejujurnya, aku tidak mau melihatmu bersusah payah untuk membahagiakan ku sampai harus mengobarkan cita-citamu seperti itu."

"Jihoon yang ku tahu adalah Jihoon yang cerdas dengan keinginan kuat menjadi harapan semua orang. Aku selalu bahagia kalau mengingat fakta bahwa kamu berhasil meraih itu semua."

"Aku sudah sangat bahagia bahkan hanya dengan fakta bahwa kamu mau menikah dengaku, Ji. Kamu tidak perlu lagi mencoba membahagiakan ku sebab aku sudah sangat bahagia selama ini."

Soonyoung mengakhiri segala luapan emosi nya dengan kalimat menenangkan yang diakhiri dengan kecupan singkat di kening istirnya. Jihoon tersentuh, tentu saja. Selama ini ia berpikir bahwa Soonyoung terlalu apatis dengan jalan hidupnya sampai terkadang ia mempertanyakan apakah Soonyoung masih mencintainya.

Nyatanya, kadar Cinta seorang Kwon Soonyoung memang tidak pernah berubah.

"Oke, Soonyoung. Mulai minggu depan, dokter Kwon Jihoon akan kembali lagi."

Jihoon kemudian mendorong pelan Soonyoung agar terlentang sempurna sebelum bibir manisnya melahap habis bibir Soonyoung. Awalnya Jihoon hanya mengecup singkat tetapi suaminya itu terus melanjutkan pangutan dengan hisapan dalam di kedua bibirnya. Dengan perlahan Soonyoung mendominasi permainan sehingga sekarang Jihoon harus puas akan kukungan Soonyoung diatasnya.

"kamu yakin ingin bercinta sekarang? Disebelah persis kamar Mingyu dan Wonwoo."

"Lantas mengapa? Bukankah kita sudah pernah tertangkap basah sekali?"

Omongan Soonyoung barusan mengingatkan Jihoon akan kejadian memalukan tiga tahun lalu ketika Mingyu memerogoki mereka sedang _oral sex._ Jihoon langsung tersipu sendiri.

"_then go ahead, fuck me_, Kwon."

Selanjutnya, kalian bisa menebak sendiri bukan? Soonyoung tetap nekat menggejot habis Jihoon hingga subuh datang. Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka Mingyu dan Wonwoo sudah menduga hal ini sehingga mereka langsung kabur ke kamar dibawah untuk melakukan 'hal' yang sama.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued**

* * *

Minggu depan chapter terakhir.


	10. Chapter 10 : Happy Ending

**Querencia **

**Last Chapter : Happy Ending **

_Soonhoon slice of life fanfiction_

_Starring : Kwon Soonyoung; Lee Jihoon; etc_

_MATURE 17+ _

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Tidak pernah ada kata gugup dalam kamus hidup Soonyoung. Selama 32 tahun hidup sebagai bagian keluarga Kwon, hidupnya selalu dipenuhi dengan rasa percaya diri yang memuncah dan itu sudah menjadi kharisma tersendiri untuknya. Kwon ini pernah nekat bertaruh dua persen saham perusahaan di pengalaman pertama nya dengan mesin kasino. Ia kalah telak, namun keadaan dengan cepat diputarbalikan ketika Kwon menyentuh pengalaman kedua. Berkat keberanian yang luar biasa dengan otak yang punya predikat cerdas, Kwon dengan percuma berhasil mendapatkan 50 juta won uang tunai beserta pengembalian saham. Kemudian ia berhenti datang sebab Jihoon menyuruhnya untuk demikian.

Kadang ada desas-desus berkeliaran di rumpun patembayan perusahaan yang mengatakan bahwa bos Kwon merupakan seorang dengan kepribadian ganda. Sebagian dari mereka percaya, sebab bukan jadi rahasia umum lagi bahwa perilaku bos Kwon memang selalu berubah, tergantung dengan siapa ia berbicara. Kwon dengan segala aura mengitimidasi akan perlahan membunuh lawan bicara jika lingkup pembicaraan membahas tentang perusahaan. Tetapi semua pertahanan gelap itu akan pudar, tergantikan dengan sinar matahari pagi yang super hangat dan menggemaskan, ketika bos Kwon sudah berhadapan dengan istri dan keluarga nya. Perubahan sifat yang signifikan ini tentu saja menimbulkan tanda tanya besar. Entah siapa yang memulai rumor, yang jelas hampir seluruh instansi terkait bertanya-tanya mengenai kefaktualan rumor itu. Kwon nya sendiri sih tetap hidup nyaman sentosa.

"Aku punya cerita yang lucu banget."

Jihoon berucap ketika ia merasakan kehadiran Soonyoung di sampingnya, sedang membuka kulkas untuk mengambil sekotak susu.

"_Tell me,_ sayang." Soonyoung mengecup pipi Jihoon kemudian memilih mengimpir di kursi pantry, masih meneguk susu langsung dari karton nya.

Jihoon mengocok telur sembari merangkai kata di dalam otak sebelum ia mulai berbicara "Kemarin Seungkwan sengaja menyusup ke ruangan para perawat baru. Dia dengan sangat cerdiknya membaur seakan ia juga bagian dari perawat-perawat itu. Ia bercerita banyak, terlalu banyak sampai aku bingung mengapa para perawat itu handal sekali dalam memasang wajah batu. Mereka manis diluar tetapi sangat handal menghina didalam"

Jihoon terdiam sebentar

"Tapi apa kamu tahu? cerita perawat baru tentang dirimu lah yang paling lucu."

"Ah ya? Kutebak pasti mereka berdiskusi mengapa aku ini tampan sekali."

"Oh tentu saja tidak, itu tidak akan terdengar lucu, bodoh."

Soonyoung tersenyum seperti remaja sehabis mengalami masa pubertas, "Apa mereka membicarakan soal aku yang katanya punya kepribadian ganda?"

Jihoon langsung menoleh, "Eh, ko kamu tahu duluan sih?"

Wajah Jihoon mengindikasikan rasa tidak terima dan Soonyoung membalasnya dengan tawaan renyah seperti layaknya senyum palsu artis di depan kamera

"Itu rumor lama, Ji. Sudah lama tersebar, hanya saja memang baru masuk ke instansi kesehatan beberapa bulan lalu. Di kantor ku, rumor itu sudah menyebar sampai ke satpam _front-line_ dari dua tahun lalu."

Jika kalian lupa, Soonyoung itu bukan hanya sekedar sosok pemberani saja. Bos itu juga punya titel tajir melintir dengan kepemilikan tujuh sekolah internasional, lima komplek apartemen, dua gedung pusat perbelanjaan, dan satu rumah sakit umum keluarga. _Kwon Foundation_ lah pengendali itu semua-dan jika kalian ketinggalan berita, well sekarang bos Kwon sudah resmi menjadi ceo nya. Ayahnya sudah mundur tiga tahun lalu dan mewariskan seluruh harta nya pada bos Kwon notabene anak satu-satunya.

"Pertama kali mendengar Seungkwan bercerita, aku tertawa kencang sekali sampai tidak sadar membangunkan pasien yang ada di ruang sebelah."

Bahkan sampai sekarang pun Jihoon masih belum bisa menyembunyikan gelak tawa yang ditimbulkan dari rumor konyol itu. Telur dadar buatan nya sudah diletakan di depan Soonyoung namun belum ada tanda-tanda Jihoon akan segera berhenti dengan kegiatan tawa nya

"Dari sekian banyak rumor yang dibuat perawat-perawat itu, kenapa harus kamu dengan kepribadian ganda sih? Hiburan sekali."

gelak tawa Jihoon bagikan sebuah pandemi virus yang menyebar cepat—Soonyoung tidak bisa untuk tidak ikut tertawa. Sugesti yang diberikan gelak tawa itu sangat kuat hingga tanpa sadar sudah muncul peristiwa dimana seantero rumah dipenuhi dengan suara gelak tawa pasangan muda.

"Mama?"

Kedua laki-laki dewasa itu masih tenggelam dengan humor rendah hingga tanpa sadar suara sumbang mereka telah membangunkan sesosok anak kecil berambut coklat dengan piyama satin berjalan pelan dengan sebuah robot _optimus prime _di tangan

"Haneul-ah~!"

Soonyoung bisa saja mencumbu Jihoon saat itu juga jika saja suara Kwon Haneul tidak menginterupsi di pertengahan acara

"Anak mama kenapa sudah bangun hmm?" Intonasi suara Jihoon berubah 180 derajat seakan sedang terjadi rehearsal kiamat

Anak laki-laki itu melingkari pinggang Jihoon seperti koala yang baru saja dilepas liarkan setelah kebakaran Australia, "Suara tawa papa kencang sekali, aku bangun karena suara tawa papa."

Kwon Haneul, merupakan hasil biologis dari kegiatan reproduksi antara pasangan yang tidak perlu lagi disebutkan namanya. Lahir empat tahun lalu dengan prematur namun semakin kesini kondisinya semakin stabil hingga tanpa sadar ia mampu berbicara lebih lihai dari anak seumuran nya

Kalian ingat kegiatan menginap Soonyoung dan Jihoon di rumah Mingyu? Disanalah Haneul dibuat. Seminggu setelah mereka pulang dan terselesaikan nya bunker rumah, Jihoon membuat seantero rumah panik sebab ia mengalami muntah-muntah cairan jernih yang ternyata mengindikasi kehamilan. Soonyoung tidak sadarkan diri mendengar berita itu dan Mingyu Wonwoo menyusul menikah setelahnya.

"Tanggung jawab, kamu sudah membangunkan dia."

"Loh? Kamu tahu kan siapa yang sudah buat aku jadi tertawa?"

"Aku tertawa untuk diriku sendiri, kwon. Tidak pernah aku mengajakmu untuk ikut tertawa."

Jihoon memang bukan orangtua yang sempurna tetapi ia berani bersumpah pada bumi dan langit bahwa ia sangat menyayangi Haneul. Sebelum Haneul lahir di dunia, prioritas Jihoon sebagai manusia hanya (1) Pekerjaan dan (2) Soonyoung. Semua itu baru akhirnya berubah, menjadi turning point yang luar biasa indah sebab prioritas utama nya sekarang menjadi Haneul, Haneul, dan Haneul. Pekerjaan berpindah di posisi empat dan Soonyoung entah pada posisi berapa, Jihoon terlalu malas untuk memutuskan.

"Papa tidak bekerja hari ini?"

"Hari ini hari minggu, sayang. Setiap hari minggu, papa tidak akan kerja."

Entah seberapa beruntung seorang Kwon Haneul mempunyai orang tua seperti Soonyoung dan Jihoon. Hubungan timbal-balik simbiosis mutualisme terjalin erat di keluarga ini. Haneul tumbuh menjadi anak yang bahkan sudah mengerti percakapan bahasa inggris ringan di usia empat tahun. Tidak perlu heran, latar belakang orang tua nya sebagai orang dengan pekerjaan terpandang sungguh berpengaruh besar. Jihoon sebagai sosok mama adalah kunci utama. Lelaki mungil itu sungguh luar biasa, ia dapat menjadikan dirinya sebagai sosok ibu dan guru bagi Haneul di rumah.

"_Haneul, kamu tidak boleh mulai makan sebelum yang lebih tua mempersilahkan." _

"_Kalau ayah baru pulang bekerja, jangan langsung merajuk ya? Ayah lelah, ayah harus istirahat dulu sebelum menuruti perkataan Haneul." _

"_Hari ini nenek akan berkunjung ke rumah. Nanti kalau nenek sudah sampai, Haneul jangan lupa untuk menyapa dan memeluk nenek ya?" _

Jihoon menyiapkan dirinya dengan peralatan dapur berupa celemek yang kembali dipasangkan dan spatula hitam yang baru selesai dicuci "Hari ini Haneul mau makan apa?"

"Haneul mau makan makanan yang papa makan, ma."

"eung? kenapa?"

"Tadi papa yang bilang, katanya biar enggak bikin mama repot."

Kepolosan anak itu wajar. Itu merupakan hal positif yang seharusnya dipreasiasi orang tua. Namun terkadang, sesuatu hal yang positif bisa saja menjadi titik balik yang justru memberikan balasan merugikan. Dan Soonyoung sedang merasakannya sekarang. _Punya anak cepu banget_, raung pria itu tidak terus terang.

"Yasudah, Haneul mama buatkan nugget ya?"

Haneul hanya mengangguk layaknya anak yang masih mengantuk. Ah tidak, ia memang masih mengantuk. Bukan rencana nya untuk bangun sepagi ini. Tentu saja ia masih butuh waktu tidur lebih lama dan Soonyoung cukup peka karena membiarkan anak itu tidur di dalam gendongan nya.

"Dia tidur lagi, Ji."

"Bawa dia ke kamar, dan jangan tertawa lagi."

Soonyoung terkadang heran, mengapa ia hidup dalam fenomena sosial aneh yang disebut 'suami takut istri'. _Well, technically,_ Jihoon memang bukan perempuan, tapi kita tidak boleh lupa bahwa mahluk kecil itu tetap mengandung anak. Semenjak Haneul hadir, Soonyoung semakin saja terpojokan posisi. Bukan dalam hal negatif, ini semua lebih seperti eksistensi nya di hidup Jihoon yang sudah tidak 'seintim' dulu. Soonyoung masih hidup damai akan itu tetapi tentu saja rasa iri dan cemburu kerap hadir entah mengapa.

"Jihoon, aku mau berduaan sama kamu."

"Sekarang kan sudah berduaan."

"Maksudku, aku mau pergi kencan denganmu. Berdua, tanpa Haneul dan tidak hanya di rumah."

Menjaga keromantisan rumah tangga juga perlu. Tidak mungkin mereka hidup hanya demi buah hati tanpa ada alasan fundamental berupa cinta. Jihoon sangat paham akan hal itu.

Jihoon kemudian merapatkan posisi tidurnya pada Soonyoung yang sedang tidak menggunakan apa-apa dibagian atas tubuhnya, "Ke Islandia lagi, atau mau coba ke Alaska?" Jihoon berbagi layar ponsel nya yang berisi hasil pencarian lokasi wisata yang baru disebutkan.

Soonyoung tidak bisa lebih senang untuk hari ini. Jihoon memang yang terbaik, dokter anak itu tahu situasi dan Ia bersedia jadi pihak pertama yang memberikan solusi

Soonyoung mengendus lembut permukaan kulit pundak Jihoon, "Keduanya terlalu jauh sayang, Haneul mungkin akan protes kalau ditinggal selama itu." Kemudian dengan penuh rasa nyaman, Ia meraba perut rata Jihoon yang memang sudah tidak seindah dulu sebab Haneul "merusak" nya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke Jepang?"

"Tidak kah kamu bosan?"

"Memang bosan jika hanya mengunjungi Tokyo atau Osaka. Tapi, kita belum pernah pergi ke tempat lain yang lebih rural, kan? Takayama mungkin?"

Takayama. Jihoon ingat tempat itu. Disanalah Soonyoung lahir. Hanya menumpang tempat untuk lahir karena saat itu Ibu Soonyoung memang sedang berwisata ketika melahirkan. Soonyoung keluar lebih awal dari prediksi dokter sehingga mau tidak mau, Ibu Soonyoung harus melahirkan di desa itu. Tidak ada sanak saudara maupun rekan kerja, sehingga memang tidak pernah ada alasan untuk Soonyoung berkunjung kesana.

"Baiklah, kita pergi minggu depan." Jihoon mengetikan nama mereka berdua di form aplikasi pemesanan tiket pesawat. Jangan berharap mereka menaiki kursi _First-Class_, sebab Jihoon bukan penikmat itu dan ia sudah cukup puas hanya dengan kursi _business. _Jihoon memang tidak akan pernah terbiasa dengan hidup mewah, dan pujilah tuhan sebab Soonyoung memahami itu.

"Kemana sebaiknya kita menitipkan Haneul?"

Jihoon melamun sebentar, "Kita tidak bisa menitipkan nya di rumah orang tuaku sebab sekarang sedang masa panen jadi mereka pasti sibuk."

Jihoon tidak menyebutkan opsi orang tua Soonyoung bukan tanpa alasan. Kedua orang tua Soonyoung itu memang memilih untuk menghabiskan masa tua mereka dengan meninggalkan korea dan hidup bersahaja di kaki perbuktian Selandia Baru. Mereka rajin berkunjung setiap tiga bulan sekali.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan hubungi Wonwoo. Seharusnya Ia senang karena Minwoo akan punya teman sepermainan."

Ah, Kim Minwoo merupakan anak dari pasangan Dokter Jeon Wonwoo dan Direktur Perusahaan Kim Mingyu. Lahir tiga tahun lalu, menyusul euforia keluarga Soonyoung yang sempat membuat iri keluarga itu.

"Apa kamu tidak merasakan dingin?"

Jihoon tidak tertarik dengan pertanyaan Soonyoung, "tidak."

"Tapi aku kedinginan, sayang."

Jihoon merupakan mantan mahasiswa berprestasi yang berhasil menyelesaikan studi kedokteran hanya dalam tiga tahun dengan gelar sempurna. Ia berhasil menjadi dokter anak bahkan sebelum ia menyelesaikan studi medis berkelanjutan dan berhasil meraih penghormatan sebagai dokter termuda di bidang nya. Jihoon cerdas, Ia tidak akan mungkin mudah terlena dengan probabilitas tidak masuk akal yang hanya mengutamakan hasil. Omongan Soonyoung barusan adalah contohnya.

"Aku tau apa yang kamu inginkan dan aku dengan sudi menolak, Soon."

"Oh ayolah, Haneul masih tidur."

"Terus kenapa dengan Haneul yang masih tidur?"

"Kita tidak akan tertangkap basah, kau tahu."

Jihoon menyelos, "Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau."

Bukan tanpa alasan mengapa keluarga Soonyoung sukses meraih pamor sebagai salah satu keluarga terkaya di Korea. Keluarga mereka sudah hidup diatas gemerlap perusahaan konglomerat bahkan jauh sebelum terjadi perang saudara. Apa yang membuat keluarga itu bertahan? Tentu saja bukan hanya masalah akal dan pikiran. Ilmu bukan segalanya, namun insting dan keberanian adalah utama. Untuk apa seorang manusia mempunyai akal normal dan menguasai ilmu berbagai bidang jika berbicara dengan sesama manusia saja ia masih bergetar? Mungkin penyataan spekulatif yang disebar para pegawai perusahaan itu benar. Soonyoung memang nyaman hidup pada situasi takut dengan istri, tetapi bukan berarti ia tidak punya kemampuan untuk membalikan situasi, kan?

"Sudah, kamu nikmati saja ya?"

Soonyoung suka dengan hidupnya yang seperti ini. Hidup dengan dominasi Jihoon yang mengatur semuanya, termasuk kapan waktu terbaik ia harus mencukur rambut. Soonyoung sangat menyukai nya, apalagi ketika momentum untuk melakukan "pembalasan" tiba. Seperti sekarang ini. Alur bercinta mereka selalu sama : Soonyoung menguasai, dan Jihoon dengan senang hati mengikuti.

"Soonyoung—jangan terlalu cepat."

"Sebut namaku dengan benar, sayang."

Jihoon kelimpungan seperti baru disuntikan kokain, "Soonyoung, aku mau datang—"

"Tahan, sayang. aku—ah sebentar lagi.."

Mereka tidak bisa menghitung sudah berapa kali mereka melakukan kegiatan semacam ini. Ini semua dimulai sejak sma, sudah lebih dari sepuluh tahun sejak pengalaman pertama. Seperti sekarang, ketika Soonyoung terus menggerakan tubuh bagian selatan nya diatas Jihoon, sensasi nikmat dan gairah ini selalu datang namun tidak pernah membuatnya bosan.

Soonyoung bergerak dengan ciuman lembut yang ia berikan pada bibir Jihoon, kemudian berpindah pada puting dada nya dan diakhiri dengan kecupan lembut di sekitar telinga. Kemudian surga dunia tibaketika pelepasan mereka datang di waktu bersamaan.

"Sial, aku harus pergi mandi lagi."

"Ide bagus, ayo mandi bersama."

Sebuah lemparan bantal yang telak mengenai wajah Soonyoung menjadi jawaban. Jihoon menyukai proses nya namun tidak pernah sekalipun menyukai dampak setelahnya. Kecuali kehamilan, ia tidak pernah punya ketertarikan lain.

"Kamu masuk ke kamar mandi, kita cerai."

Setelah menerima penolakan, Soonyoung tertarik untuk melihat jam. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas pagi dan seharusnya Haneul sudah terbangun dari tidur. Lelaki itu menjadi tidak sabar. Ia mengenakan kembali pakaian nya dan berjalan menuju kamar Haneul.

"Papa, aku disini~"

Soonyoung baru saja menutup pintu kamarnya ketika suara anak kecil menarik atensi nya untuk menoleh kebelakang. Menemukan Haneul terduduk di samping pintu dengan dua robot autobot yang salah satu tangan nya hilang sebelah.

"Haneul, sudah berapa lama kamu duduk disana?"

Haneul tersenyum seakan matahari baru saja terbit disana, "Sejak papa dan mama masuk kamar. Aku mendengar banyak suara, papa sedang bermain robot sama mama kan?"

.

.

Soonyoung tidak bisa mengatakan sepatah kata, sekarang yang ada dipikiran nya hanya prediksi _"dengan cara apa Jihoon akan membunuhku?"_

_._

_._

_._

**Done**

* * *

Halo teman2 makasih ya udah mau baca cerita aneh ini. aku tau cerita ini kurang feel, gak nyambung sama judul, dan sama sekali gak lucu.. tapi semoga aja cerita ini bisa menghibur kalian terutama di situasi yang lagi semrawut karena pandemi ini. Terimakasih atas review, following, dan likes yang sudah diberikan. maaf gabisa bales review kalian. Maaf juga kalau ceritanya update lama, maklum aku nulis kalo lagi senggang atau mood aja. Chapter yang ini udah kubuat lebih panjang dengan bahasa yang lebih formal. Semoga kalian suka dan remember, stay at home~ aku janji bakal comeback dengan cerita yang jauh lebih bermutu lagi^^

.

.

.

.

.

_"Makasih ya udah mau ngepoin cerita cinta saya dengan si mungil."-Soonyoung_

_"Maaf teman-teman yang barusan ngomong itu setan, gausah dipikirin."-Jihoon _

_"Tenang aja, Kita juga udah hidup bahagia ko:')"-Mingyu, Wonwoo_


End file.
